Imprinting
by Saw-v1
Summary: 1ère place au concours 'I Would Never Forget This Night'. "Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que ceux de Paul étaient sauvages et Bella sut que c'était le loup qui la regardait."
1. Chapter 1

_Et voilà, ma participation au concours de Demetri's Wife..._

_Deux premières fois pour moi: Première fic dans le fandom Twilight et première fic en français! J'avoue, j'suis extrêmement curieuse de voir ce que vous en pensez!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Mini-Fic ~ I Would Never Forget This Night<strong>

**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours. **

**J'ai choisi : Paul/Bella**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**

**Pour lire les autres Mini-Fic, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/I_Would_Never_Forget_This_Night_Concours_de_mini_fic/79828/**

* * *

><p><em>Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella...<em>

_Putain, ferme-la petit Alpha, on va la sauver ton amoureuse des sangsues._

_Ne l'appelle pas comme ça!_

_Je l'appelle comme je veux! Et puis c'est ce qu'elle est, non? Une putain d'amoureuse des sangsues. Faut t'y faire, petit Alpha, elle s'est fait baiser par un macchabée!_

Le loup couleur rouille gronda en montrant les crocs et fit mine de rompre la formation pour se jeter sur le loup gris qui avait osé insulter sa Bella. Mais un grognement échappa à son Alpha.

_Reste à ta place, Jake!_ ordonna sèchement Sam. _Bella va bien. Elle est entrain de faire parler la sangsue. On arrivera à temps._

_Pfff, si tu veux mon avis, on ferait mieux de-_

_Je ne veux pas de ton avis, Paul! Tais-toi!_

Même s'ils étaient encore à un bon kilomètre de la clairière, ils entendirent tous la sangsue dire: "Très alléchante."

Les pensées inquiètes et enragées de quatre des cinq loups créèrent une cacophonie dans la Conscience Collective.

Sam redoutait de ne pas arriver à temps. Il pensait que Bella Swan avait un don pour s'attirer les emmerdes mais en même temps, il était vraiment désolé qu'elle soit à nouveau en danger. Elle avait traversé bien assez de choses, bordel! Des images du jour où il l'avait trouvé dans les bois repassèrent dans son esprit. Quand il l'avait vu si petite et si perdue, il s'était pris d'affection pour elle. Une connexion s'était crée entre eux et maintenant, cette connexion était menacée par un foutu suceur de sang...

Embry, lui, se rappelait de la première fois où il avait vu Bella Swan. Dans le garage de Jake, quand il était encore humain. Elle avait eut l'air si triste...Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi. Cette saleté de vampire avait fait des dégâts. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent automatiquement vers Quil. Son meilleur ami qu'il avait dû abandonner. Il comprenait pourquoi, vraiment, mais ça ne soulageait pas sa culpabilité...

Jared ne connaissait pas la fille Swan. Il ne l'avait vu que dans les pensées de Sam, Jake et Embry. Elle avait l'air d'être une gentille fille, pour ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Il était pas vraiment certain. Sam ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, mais il éprouvait de l'affection pour elle, ce qui en soit, était étrange...Les épreuves que Sam avait traversé l'avaient rendu méfiant et austère. Embry lui avait parlé une fois, enfin parlé...il fallait le dire vite, ils n'avaient échangé que des salutations d'usage. Ses souvenirs la représentaient comme une fille timide. Quant à Jake...Ben, l'esprit de Jake était un sanctuaire à la gloire de Bella. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, Bella entrain de sourire, Bella entrain de manger, Bella entrain de dormir, Bella sur une moto...Jared n'était pas stupide, il savait bien que Bella était sublimée dans l'esprit de Jake. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait vu d'elle, il ne comprenait pas comment Bella Swan s'était retrouvé impliquée avec des vampires...

Paul s'en foutait complètement de Bella Swan! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais il l'avait tellement vu dans les pensées de Jake qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Et elle était sortie avec une sangsue... Comment avait-elle pu? Avait-elle couché avec lui? Avait-elle accueilli sa queue de macchabée dans son corps? Il frissonnait de dégoût à chaque fois qu'il se posait la question. Et il se la posait souvent... C'était la faute du petit Alpha, ça. Il pensait tellement à Swan que toute la Meute finissait par penser régulièrement à elle. Et les fantasmes de Jacob Black aurait probablement pu faire rougir un acteur porno. Il était vraiment très imaginatif, mais au moins, il avait le mérite de garder ses pensées sous contrôle...enfin, la plupart du temps. Là, il aurait presque pu embrasser Swan... Depuis sa transformation, il n'avait fait que patrouiller, sans jamais rencontrer le moindre vampire. Enfin, enfin, il allait en affronter un! Il avait hâte de se battre et de faire payer ce bâtard pour tous les autres...

Jake lui entendait vaguement les pensées de ses frères sans vraiment les comprendre. Ses propres pensées tournaient en boucle. Comme un mantra. _Bella! Bella! Bella!_

Leurs pattes frappèrent silencieusement le sol, alors qu'ils accéléraient encore - ignorant leurs côtes douloureuses, leurs langues pendantes, leurs coussinets meurtris - galvanisés par l'inquiétude de leur futur Alpha. Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de la clairière et ralentirent pour jauger la scène.

Bella était de profil, droite comme un piquet, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Face à elle se tenait un vampire à la peau sombre, et aux long cheveux en dreadlocks.

_Hey, pas mal la coupe, j'me ferais bien la mê-_

Paul s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa pensée...Faisant paniquer les autres loups sans même s'en rendre compte. Parce qu'il ne les entendait plus. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans un monde d'ouate. Il n'entendait plus rien, pas même les bruits habituels de la forêt - le vent soufflant dans les arbres, les animaux tremblant de peur en présence des prédateurs qu'ils étaient, les craquements des feuilles dans le sous-bois - plus rien. A part le sang qui lui battait les tempes. Sa vision se réduisit à un tunnel au bout duquel se tenait Bella. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Il ne sentait plus qu'elle. _Bella, Bella, Bella._ Il avait l'impression que chaque fil le reliant à ce monde - sa mère, ses frères de Meute -, chaque chose qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était - son amour, sa haine, sa rage -, disparaissaient pour ne laisser plus qu'elle. _Bella._ C'était comme si des fils d'acier s'enroulaient soudainement autour de son coeur et s'étiraient vers elle. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux chocolats étaient deux puits sans fond dans lesquels il aimerait se perdre; il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ses longs cheveux acajous semblaient doux et invitants; il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son petit corps semblait frêle, ni à quel point il se moulerait parfaitement à ses bras. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais rien remarqué? Pourquoi ses frères ne lui avaient-ils jamais dit à quel point Bella était précieuse? Même la gravité n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui, ce qui le retenait désormais sur cette terre, c'était Bella. _Bella. Bella. Bella._

Et elle était terrifiée.

Paul montra les crocs et fit un pas en avant, écrasant une brindille sous sa patte. La tête de la sangsue se tourna brusquement vers lui et la vision de Paul s'éclaircit enfin. Brièvement, en tout cas, parce qu'un voile rouge s'abattit sur ses yeux. Il vit les lèvres du macchabée bouger mais il n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit. Il n'entendait que le sang qui lui battait les tempes, la rage qui parcouraient ses veines comme de la lave. Ce fils de pute voulait boire le sang de _Bella! _Paul fit un autre pas en avant, ignorant les voix qui avaient recommencé à rugir dans sa tête. Sam lui criait d'attendre, mais Paul ne l'écoutait pas...Bella était en danger. La sangsue commença à reculer lentement et Sam et la Meute s'avancèrent. C'était comme s'ils dansaient. A chaque fois que le suceur de sang faisait un pas en arrière, la Meute avançait d'un pas, refusant de le laisser prendre de la distance. Tant et si bien qu'en quelques secondes, Paul se retrouva juste à côté de Bella.

Il pouvait sentir sa peur, une odeur aigre qui ternissaient sa douce fragrance fruitée et fleurie. _Elle utilise un shampoing à la __**fraise**_, réalisa-t-il alors que des effluves sucrés lui montaient au nez à chaque fois que ses longs cheveux se balançaient dans la brise. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, s'infiltrant sous sa fourrure pour le réchauffer de l'intérieur. Et il pouvait entendre son coeur battre la chamade - _boum, boum...boum, boum...boum, boum... _- ce rythme entêtant devint son tambour de guerre alors qu'il regardait fixement la sangsue. Il montra les crocs et gronda - un langage que seul les animaux pouvaient comprendre..._Ne t'approche pas. _Les yeux du macchabée s'écarquillèrent. Paul vit son corps se tendre, ses muscles se contracter...

_Il va s'enfuir,_ pensa-t-il. Et la sangsue s'élança au même moment. Paul se sentit déchiré en deux. Il voulait se lancer à la poursuite du macchabée et il voulait rester auprès de Bella. Mais finalement, la rage qu'il ressentait à l'idée de ce que ce suceur de sang aurait pu faire à Bella l'emporta et il s'élança à sa poursuite avec ses frères. Dans son esprit, il vit le corps de Bella brisé, son visage empli de douleur, une plaie béante au cou. Il sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine à cette pensée et ses quatre longues pattes battirent le sol encore plus vite, laissant un nuage de poussière derrière lui. Il prit une légère avance sur ses frères et se jeta sur la sangsue, lui mordant violemment les chevilles pour essayer de sanctionner ses tendons afin de l'empêcher de continuer à avancer. Le macchabée grogna lorsqu'il tomba au sol et la meute fut sur lui.

Il se défendit violemment mais les loups l'attaquèrent avec férocité, mordant chaque partie de son corps qu'ils pouvaient atteindre et bientôt, la sangsue aux dreadlocks ne fut plus qu'une pile de membres, aux vêtements imbibés de venin comme une **éponge**. Paul reprit forme humaine avant que n'importe lequel de ses frères ait le temps de le faire. Il voulait être celui qui mettrait le feu au macchabée pour être sûr qu'il ne menacerait plus jamais Bella. Ignorant sa nudité, il s'approcha de Sam et dénoua le cordon qui retenait fermement son short plaqué contre son mollet. Dans la poche en jean, il trouva une boîte d'allumettes. En coinçant une contre son pouce - le seul truc utile que son bon à rien de père lui avait jamais appris - il l'enflamma et la jeta ensuite sur la pile qui s'embrasa instantanément. L'odeur douceâtre du vampire sembla s'intensifier et Paul arrêta de respirer. Ses frères geignirent et se couvrirent le museau. Il compatit. L'odeur leur brûlait le nez. Il regarda, hypnotisé, les flammes danser. Des volutes de fumée s'élevait vers le ciel alors que les flammes passaient du jaune à l'orange, devenant rouge au coeur du brasier. _Magnifique. _Finalement, il cracha sur le feu de joie - _brûle en enfer, fils de pute -_ et s'élança dans les bois. Il savait que ses frères resteraient jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne, mais il voulait...il avait besoin de voir Bella. De s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Ses pieds nus semblaient flotter au-dessus du tapis de terre, de feuilles et d'aiguilles de pin tellement il courait vite. Tout son être était concentré sur Bella, il devait la trouver...Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle soit à nouveau perdue dans les bois. A cette pensée, son corps se jeta en avant, Paul tendit les mains devant lui et atterrit silencieusement sur ses pattes. Le loup leva la tête et huma l'air, décelant une infime odeur de fraise. Il suivit rapidement son nez et se retrouva bientôt sur la piste que Bella avait emprunté. Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, il reprit forme humaine et enfila rapidement son short avant de s'avancer vers la route.

Garée sur le bas-côté de la route se trouvait la monstrueuse camionnette de Bella. Pendant un instant, il crut que Bella n'avait pas encore retrouvé son chemin, mais alors qu'il faisait volte-face pour aller la chercher, il entendit un sanglot étouffé provenir de la cabine du véhicule. Il s'approcha rapidement et vit que Bella était roulée en boule sur la banquette. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer encore plus, il frappa doucement à la vitre, mais ce fut peine perdue, elle se redressa brusquement en poussant un cri à glacer le sang.

Paul jura dans un souffle et essaya d'ouvrir la portière sans succès: Bella l'avait verrouillé. Étonnamment, une vague d'affection submergea Paul. Qu'elle soit bénie. Comme si le minuscule verrou d'une portière de voiture pouvait la protéger des créatures qui rôdaient dans la nuit! Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres malgré lui. Il trouvait ça..._adorable. _Cependant, à l'intérieur de la cabine, Bella avait commencé à hyper-ventiler. Elle était en pleine crise de panique. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur et elle s'agrippait les cheveux à pleine main. Elle allait finir par se faire mal. Paul toqua à nouveau à la vitre et parla.

"Swan, du calme!" ordonna-t-il. Mais elle ne réagit pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Un autre cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses yeux paniqués se posèrent sur lui. Mais Paul était prêt à parier qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Elle voyait probablement un monstre issu de ses cauchemars d'enfants venu pour la tuer ou pire...Ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Un gémissement piteux lui échappait à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait reprendre suffisamment son souffle. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare.

"Bella, Bella," paniqua Paul. Elle avait fermé les yeux et était complètement incapable de prendre la moindre inspiration maintenant. "Bella, calme-toi, je ne te ferais pas de mal," la supplia-t-il d'une voix inquiète alors que tout son corps tremblait. Sa panique le rendait fou. "Je te jure que tout va bien, Bella! C'est moi! Paul!" cria-t-il.

Comme par magie, Bella se calma instantanément. "P-P-Paul?" balbutia-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Elle prit une brusque inspiration haletante.

Une vague de soulagement submergea Paul. "Ouais, c'est moi, Swan," dit-il d'une voix douce. Il regarda avec satisfaction sa poitrine se soulever lentement avant de lever les yeux vers ses mains qui étaient entrain de relâcher lentement ses cheveux. "Tu veux bien m'ouvrir?" demanda-t-il.

"P-Paul," sanglota Bella en se jetant vers sa portière. Sa main glissa sur la banquette et Paul grimaça en voyant sa tête se cogner contre le volant, mais Bella n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers le verrou pour le soulever. A l'instant même où le déclic se fit entendre, Paul ouvrit la portière et prit Bella dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et elle fondit en larme. "Paul!" pleura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

"Chut," souffla-t-il. "Je suis là." Il glissa doucement sa main dans les longs cheveux acajous, et il démêla délicatement les noeuds qu'elle s'était fait. "C'est fini," roucoula-t-il. "C'est fini." Les doigts d'une de ses mains glissaient inlassablement dans les cheveux de Bella alors que son autre main était au creux de ses reins, la maintenant contre lui. "Tout va bien. Je suis là."

Les mains de Bella agrippaient ses épaules et ses ongles étaient plantés dans sa chair. "Pau-Pau-Paul," sanglota-t-elle. Elle semblait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Je suis là, Swan," répéta-t-il. Son pouce commença à dessiner des petits cercles au creux de ses reins alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux de Bella pour respirer son odeur. L'odeur âcre de la peur lui collait toujours à la peau et Paul se dit qu'il faudrait probablement quelques jours avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement. "Plus personne ne te fera de mal," souffla-t-il. "Je te protégerais."

Bella hocha faiblement la tête contre son torse. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et ses dents claquaient violemment. Elle risquait de se fracturer un os **maxillaire** à ce rythme là. Paul fronça les sourcils et sa main qui caressaient les cheveux de Bella glissa lentement vers son visage. Il agrippa sa mâchoire doucement mais fermement pour l'empêcher de trembler et Bella releva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui. Un petit grognement lui échappa. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi inquiète. "Calme-toi," demanda-t-il. "Tout va bien." Il la relâcha avec hésitation et sourit très légèrement lorsque ses dents ne recommencèrent pas à claquer. Elle commença à se mordiller la lèvre à la place. "C'est ça," l'encouragea-t-il. "Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis là."

"Paul," geignit Bella en se pressant contre lui.

"Chut," l'apaisa-t-il. "Je sais, je sais. C'est fini maintenant."

Bella prit une brusque inspiration tremblotante et le souffle de Paul se coupa dans sa gorge lorsqu'il sentit ses larmes brûlantes tomber sur sa peau. Son corps fut à nouveau agité par de violents sanglots alors que sa terreur disparaissait enfin. Paul la garda dans ses bras et fit de petits bruits apaisants pour la calmer alors que le stress et la peur quittaient enfin son corps, ne laissant plus que de l'épuisement dans leur sillage. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses jambes se firent tremblantes et elle tangua. Paul la souleva et la porta jusque dans la camionnette pour la déposer délicatement du côté passager. "Je te ramène chez toi."

* * *

><p>Paul se gara dans l'allée des Swan et coupa le contact. Le trajet avait été silencieux; Bella n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, elle avait passé tout son temps à regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Même maintenant, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur la vitre. Un soupir tremblotant lui secouait le corps de temps à autre.<p>

Paul hésitait. Il savait qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle. Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir, mais il ne voulait pas que ce moment touche à sa fin. Il voulait rester avec elle. Elle était rassurée par sa présence, il le savait, et il éprouvait le besoin de la protéger. Elle avait failli...Le vampire avait failli...Il commença à trembler violemment en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été foutre dans les bois d'abord? Elle mieux que quiconque savait ce qui s'y cachait. Elle était complètement stupide! Suicidaire! Si elle voulait tellement mourir, alors il l'étranglerait de ses propres mains et ce serait réglé...

Il ouvrit la bouche pour déverser toute sa colère mais la referma lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Elle semblait si fragile, si éphémère, comme la flamme d'une bougie; un simple coup de vent pouvait la faire disparaître. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux chocolats qui étaient encore hantés par ce qu'elle avait vu cette après-midi. Sa lèvre commença à trembler et de nouvelles larmes emplirent ses yeux. La rage de Paul disparut, balayée par l'inquiétude qu'il ressentit en la voyant sur le point de pleurer. Il n'aimait pas ça. Elle devait être heureuse, toujours heureuse. Jamais triste ou en colère ou _terrifiée_.

"Swan?" appela-t-il doucement.

Et comme un barrage rompant sous la puissance de l'eau, elle fondit à nouveau en larmes. "Pauuuuul," sanglota-t-elle. "J'ai eu tellement, tellement peur. Il voulait me tuer. Il allait me tuer." Elle recommença à trembler. "J'arrêtais pas de penser à Charlie...Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi? Et Jake..." Paul sentit son coeur se serrer en apprenant qu'elle avait pensé à Jake au moment où elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir. "Je lui avais demandé de venir avec moi. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si Jake avait été là. S'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit? Ça aurait été de ma faute! Tout aurait été de ma faute," pleura-t-elle.

"Swan..." Paul ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais il voulait la rassurer, la calmer, lui assurer que rien n'était de sa faute. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

"Et-et Charlie," balbutia-t-elle. "Il n'aurait jamais su ce qui m'était arrivé. Il serait devenu fou. Il n'aurait jamais arrêté de me chercher," hoqueta-t-elle, le corps secoué par de violents sanglots. "Et la dernière image qu'il aurait eu de moi aurait été comme _ça_," cracha-t-elle avec dégoût. Et il fallut un moment à Paul pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de l'état émotionnel dans lequel elle s'était trouvé au cours des derniers mois. "C'est de sa faute!" hurla-t-elle. "Tout est de sa faute!"

Abasourdi, Paul regarda la terreur de Bella se transformer en une rage noire. Il était temps songea-t-il. Après tout, tout le monde savait que la dépression n'était que de la colère refoulée. "Il est entré dans ma vie et en est ressortit tout aussi facilement. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?" demanda-t-elle.

Paul voulait lui dire que tout allait bien chez elle, qu'elle était parfaite mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas.

"Dois bien y'avoir un truc," continua-t-elle à fulminer. "Il a joué avec moi, et quand il s'est lassé, il est parti, emportant sa famille avec lui mais me laissant un paquet d'emmerdes. Je le DÉTESTE," hurla-t-elle. Et Paul entendit des chiens aboyer au loin. "A cause de lui, j'ai dû me montrer horrible avec Charlie. Je lui ai dit des choses..." Elle s'interrompit, submergée par ses émotions. "Ooooh, Charlie. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à mon père? Je me suis comportée comme un monstre... Et ensuite, j'ai passé cinq mois dans un état catatonique...Et Charlie n'a rien dit." Elle s'étrangla sur un sanglot, "Il a continué à prendre soin de moi. Et je ne l'ai même jamais remercié...je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. Si j'étais morte cette après-midi...Si Laurent...Si Laurent..." Elle n'arrivait même pas à prononcer les mots. "Si Laurent m'avait...j'aurais été...et il n'aurait jamais su...Mon père n'aurait jamais su à quel point il comptait pour moi. Si j'étais morte..."

Paul ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il comprenait, vraiment, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre parler de sa mort. Il lui agrippa le visage à deux mains et la força à le regarder. "Ecoute-moi, Swan. Ecoute-moi," ordonna-t-il et ses yeux embrumés par les larmes se plongèrent dans les siens. "Tu peux lui dire tout ça maintenant," dit-il avec insistance. "Tu peux dire au Chef que tu es désolée et que tu l'aimes. Tu peux lui dire que tu vas mieux parce que tu es vivante. Tu entends?" Ses mains serraient le visage de Bella un peu trop fort mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger, elle le regardait fixement, comme hypnotisée par ses mots. "Tu peux lui dire tout ça. Je te le jure. Je viendrais même avec toi si tu veux. Calme-toi," roucoula-t-il d'une voix apaisante. "Tu es vivante. Tout va bien. Tu es vivante. VIVANTE!"

Il ne sut pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Un instant, ils étaient entrain de se dévisager, l'instant d'après, ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser. Paul n'aurait pas pu dire si elle s'était penchée vers lui ou s'il avait attiré son visage. Mais leurs lèvres étaient pressées ensembles et c'était si bon, putain. Les lèvres de Bella étaient douces et pleines, et elles se moulaient parfaitement aux siennes. Il fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres et elle entrouvrit la bouche avec hésitation pour l'inviter. Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec celle de Bella, des feux d'artifices explosèrent derrière ses paupières. La bouche de Bella, la langue de Bella. C'était si chaud, et humide, et délicieux..._Oh putain!_

La main droite de Paul se glissa sous les cheveux de Bella pour garder son visage au plus près. Sa main gauche se posa sur sa joue et son pouce commença à lui caresser l'oreille. Les mains de Bella ne furent pas en reste; elles se glissèrent dans ses cheveux courts pour lui griffer doucement le cuir chevelu. Un grognement lui échappa à cette sensation.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques instants, leurs langues jouant ensemble, luttant pour un semblant de contrôle, explorant la bouche de l'autre. Finalement, Bella se recula légèrement pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était magnifique, les lèvres gonflées, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants. Jake ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, songea Paul avec satisfaction. Bella le regardait de sous ses cils, et il pouvait voir son incertitude. Elle ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Paul ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais Bella se mordit la lèvre et il fut perdu. Maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il voulait être le seul à faire ça. Il décoinça la lèvre de Bella du pouce et se pencha pour la capturer entre les siennes. Il la suçota légèrement avant de la mordiller doucement. "Paul," souffla Bella. En entendant son nom être prononcé comme ça, il perdit tout semblant de contrôle. Il écrasa à nouveau sa bouche contre celle de Bella. Mais là où le baiser précédent avait été doux et joueur, celui-çi fut plus violent et passionné. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent lorsqu'il força le barrage des lèvres de Bella à céder sous sa langue. Il prit complètement le contrôle du baiser, explorant à nouveau la bouche de Bella avec une curiosité et une insistance renouvelée.

Bella gémit et l'odeur de son excitation flotta dans l'air chaud de la cabine, faisant perdre toute contenance à Paul. Il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et la tira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle le chevauche. Elle poussa un petit glapissement de douleur lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le volant mais il l'ignora et continua à l'embrasser. Bientôt, les gémissements de Bella emplirent la cabine, poussant Paul à sa limite. Quand Bella essaya de se reculer pour...quoi? Respirer? Lui parler? Il grogna et lui agrippa doucement les cheveux pour la maintenir en place. Elle poussa un long gémissement pour marquer son approbation. Paul grogna de satisfaction. Certain maintenant qu'elle n'essayerait pas de mettre fin à ce qui allait se passer, il fit voyager sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de Bella, mordillant et léchant sa peau. Les mains de Bella se glissèrent à nouveau dans les cheveux de Paul et elle se pressa contre lui. Il était dur depuis quelques minutes maintenant, et la sensation de l'entre-jambe brûlant de Bella pressé contre le sien le fit gémir.

Il agrippa les hanches de Bella et les baissa alors qu'il relevait le bassin pour venir à sa rencontre. Sa bouche avait atteint la gorge de Bella maintenant et il suçota et mordilla sa peau pour la marquer. _A lui._ Bella pencha la tête pour lui donner encore plus de place, et il grogna. Sa peau crémeuse le rendait fou, il voulait marquer chaque parcelle de son corps pour que tout le monde sache qu'elle lui appartenait. Il voulait lui faire crier son nom si fort que même Jake l'entendrait depuis la Rez. Il voulait que son odeur s'incruste dans chaque pore de la peau de Bella. Il pressa à nouveau les hanches de Bella contre lui et gémit lorsqu'elle commença à onduler du bassin. Maintenant qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait, ses mains étaient à nouveau libres et il ouvrit rapidement la veste de Bella tout en continuant à marquer sa gorge. Elle l'aida en enlever le vêtement encombrant avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou à lui pour lui rendre la pareille. Sentir Bella le marquer remua quelque chose en Paul. Quelque chose de primitif. Le loup se mit aux aguets, attendant de voir ce que Bella ferait ensuite. Paul ne voulait pas attendre, il souleva légèrement le pull de Bella pour glisser ses mains en-dessous. Lorsqu'il toucha sa peau douce, Bella haleta et releva la tête.

"Embrasse-moi," ordonna Paul d'une voix rauque. Bella lui obéit et pressa à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne. Il la laissa contrôler le baiser pendant que ses mains voyageaient lentement sur le corps de Bella, soulevant son pull au passage. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa poitrine, il fit glisser son pouce sur le téton de Bella par-dessus le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Bella fit un petit bruit à mi-chemin du gémissement et du halètement et cambra le dos. Son autre main se posa sur son autre sein et commença à le masser. Bella gémit, "Pauuul."

Paul grogna et tira brusquement sur le soutien-gorge qui se tenait en travers de son chemin tout en soulevant encore plus le pull de Bella. Lorsque sa poitrine fut dénudée, Paul prit une seconde pour admirer les seins de Bella. Sa peau était laiteuse et ses aréoles étaient marrons clairs. Il se lécha les lèvres. Il mourrait s'il n'y goûtait pas tout de suite. Il se pencha et prit l'un des tétons de Bella en bouche. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé avant de cambrer encore plus les reins, ce qui la fit se presser encore plus contre le sexe tendu de Paul. Une nouvelle vague d'excitation satura l'air de la cabine. Paul grogna et suçota doucement le petit bout de chair. Sa main se posa sur l'autre téton de Bella et le pinça doucement. Elle gémit et recommença à onduler du bassin. La langue de Paul commença à tracer des petits cercles autour du téton de Bella et celle-çi pressa la tête de Paul contre son sein, comme si elle craignait qu'il recule. Paul rigola doucement, comme s'il ferait ça!

La main libre de Paul caressa le ventre de Bella et se dirigea vers son jean. Il ouvrit le bouton et attendit quelques secondes pour voir la réaction de Bella. Elle continuait à se cambrer contre lui et à onduler du bassin, mais il voulait qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Il lui mordilla le téton, la faisant gémir avant tapoter doucement son jean. "Oh ouiiiiii, Paul," geignit Bella. Et ce fut tout ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il descendit la braguette de Bella et tira sur le jean et elle souleva les hanches pour l'aider à le baisser un peu. Juste assez pour lui révéler l'endroit le plus précieux de son corps. Il baissa le jean de Bella à mi-cuisse et elle grogna de frustration lorsque le tissu l'empêcha de se presser contre Paul. Il relâcha son téton et releva la tête vers elle en se léchant les lèvres avec délectation. Le visage de Bella était complètement rouge et sa poitrine alourdie se soulevait rapidement. Elle était parfaite. "Parfaite," murmura-t-il. Et si c'est possible, le visage de Bella s'enflamma encore plus.

La main qui pinçait et faisait rouler le téton de Bella continua sa besogne alors qu'il baissait les yeux. Bella portait un shorty blanc qui était clairement humide. Avec plus qu'un mince tissu pour la retenir, l'odeur de Bella emplit la cabine comme un parfum. Paul inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il voulait porter cette odeur sur lui. Toujours, partout. Sa main libre se glissa entre les jambes de Bella et effleura le tissu. Il retint un gémissement en sentant à quel point il était humide avant de presser légèrement ses doigts contre Bella. Ce simple contact la fit frémir et il appuya avec un petit peu plus d'insistance. A travers le tissu, il pouvait sentir le clitoris dur comme un diamant de Bella, il fit passer son pouce dessus, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et Bella gémit en se mordant la lèvre. La main de Paul quitta le sein de Bella et il dégagea sa lèvre de sous ses dents. "Non," gronda-t-il, "c'est à moi de faire ça." Et comme pour souligner son propos, il attrapa à nouveau la lèvre de Bella entre les sienne. Bella répondit au baiser sans hésitation et se pressa contre sa main. Il poussa le shorty sur le côté et caressa doucement le sexe de Bella. Sa main explora toute sa nouvelle aire de jeu et il grogna lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était entièrement épilée à l'exception d'une fine bande de poils. Ses doigts redescendirent et glissèrent le long de la fente de Bella. Elle était si mouillée.

Son pouce écarta les lèvres brûlantes pour venir se poser sur le clitoris de Bella. Elle gémit dans sa bouche et il l'embrassa passionnément. Son pouce commença à dessiner des petits cercles alors que son autre main glissait sur le dos de Bella pour venir caresser ses fesses. "Oooooh," gémit-elle, et il accéléra la cadence. Les hanches de Bella bougèrent contre sa main et il sourit. Il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'aussi sensible. Alors que son pouce continuait à la rendre folle de désir, deux de ses doigts s'introduisirent en elle. Elle se tendit légèrement et il comprit rapidement pourquoi. Il sentit rapidement une résistance contre ses doigts. Elle était vierge! Elle n'avait pas baisé avec le mort-vivant! Elle était intacte. A lui, rien qu'à lui. Cette simple idée le fit presque jouir dans son pantalon comme un collégien. Appelez-ça une récompense si vous voulez, mais son pouce accéléra. Il la caressa presque avec frénésie alors que ses doigts continuaient à presser légèrement contre la barrière. Il captura la bouche de Bella dans un baiser passionné alors que la main qu'il avait posé sur ses fesses remontaient à nouveau vers son sein. Il le caressa doucement, jouant avec le téton alors que Bella gémissait dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Bella se contracter autour de ses doigts, il pressa plus fort contre la barrière et elle céda presque sans aucune résistance. Bella rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière et poussa un cri aigu qui le fit sourire. Peut-être que sa voix avait porté jusqu'à la Rez.

Alors qu'elle savourait son orgasme en se pressant contre sa main, Paul bougea doucement ses doigts. Il savait que Bella avait sentis lorsqu'il avait prit sa virginité, mais il était convaincu que la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir avait été noyée dans son plaisir. Il continua à la caresser jusqu'à ce que son corps arrête de trembler et jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse tomber lourdement contre lui, sa poitrine se pressant contre son torse nu. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux avant de sortir délicatement ses doigts du corps de Bella. Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, comme pour le retenir, et elle pleurnicha, "Nooooon."

Il rigola doucement en la regardant haleter. Capturant son attention, il soutint son regard et porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les sucer avec délectation. "Ne t'en fais pas," ronronna-t-il. "Ce n'est pas encore fini."

La main de Bella se posa sur son torse et il ferma les yeux en sentant ses doigts frais se poser sur sa peau brûlante. Bella se pencha vers lui et commença à embrasser et à mordiller sa clavicule. Paul grogna et glissa une main dans les cheveux de Bella pour la maintenir en place. Les doigts de Bella dansèrent sur son torse, effleurant ses tétons presque avec hésitation avant de s'éloigner rapidement comme si elle s'était brûlée. Paul sourit. Elle était si innocente. "Tu peux me toucher où tu veux," lui assura-t-il dans un souffle. Bella releva brièvement la tête pour le regarder. Ses lèvres étaient brillantes de salive, ses joues étaient plus rouges qu'il ne les avait jamais vu et ses yeux luisaient comme une **lanterne **dans la nuit. Elle acquiesça et commença à se mordiller la lèvre avant de la relâcher rapidement en regardant Paul. Il attrapa son visage à deux mains et l'attira vers le sien avant de souffler, "Gentille fille." Puis il l'embrassa pour la récompenser. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et Paul se demanda brièvement si Bella pouvait se goûter sur ses lèvres. Il avait encore le goût de son excitation dans la bouche. Si c'était le cas, ça ne semblait pas la déranger, parce qu'elle répondit au baiser avec passion.

La main de Bella qui s'était arrêtée recommença à dessiner des arabesques sur la peau moite de Paul et il grogna d'approbation. Il sentit les petits doigts descendre de plus en plus en bas, effleurant ses côtes, tournant autour de son nombril avant de suivre la bande de poils qui menait à son sexe. Lorsque la main de Bella se posa sur son jean tendu, cependant, il l'arrêta. Bella se recula avec surprise et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas cette fois? "Pau-Paul?" balbutia-t-elle. "Tu ne veux pas?" Elle s'interrompit.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Paul: elle ne pouvait même pas le dire. "Oh, siiiii," lui assura-t-il, en lui effleurant la joue. "Je meurs d'envie de te sauter, Swan." Bella rougit encore plus et détourna les yeux mais Paul ne laissa pas faire. Il l'attrapa délicatement par le menton et la força à le regarder. "Mais pas ici. Ta première fois ne se fera certainement pas dans une voiture." Un sourire timide étira les lèvres de Bella. Quoi qu'il ait dit, ses larmes s'étaient taries. "Donc maintenant, il y a deux solutions. Soit le Chef n'est pas là, et dans ce cas-là, dans moins de cinq minutes, tu seras dans ton lit et je serais en toi..." Le souffle de Bella se coupa dans sa gorge et un petit rire vicieux échappa à Paul. "Soit, tu me dis qu'il est là, et dans ce cas, on retourne chez moi..." Il se tapota songeusement le menton. "J'adorerais te voir te tordre de plaisir dans mes draps, mais l'attente risque de me tuer...donc j'espère vraiment que ton père n'est pas là." Bella se mordilla la lèvre et Paul fronça les sourcils. "Ah ah ah, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait faire ça." Elle arrêta immédiatement et le regarda de sous ses cils. La main de Paul se glissa sous le shorty de Bella et lui empoigna les fesses. "Alors? Le Chef est là ou pas?"

Bella prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui dire, "Il est de nuit ce soir."

Un sourire ravageur étira les lèvres de Paul. "Parfait."

* * *

><p>Tenant sa promesse, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Paul jetait Bella sur son lit. Elle atterrit avec un 'ouf' étouffé avant de se hisser à la force des bras vers ses oreillers. Paul resta au pied du lit, et l'admira pendant quelques secondes. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et gonflées par leurs baisers, elle avait la gorge couverte de marques rouges - suçons et morsures - ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Son jean était encore déboutonné. Paul n'avait pas prit la peine de le refermer. Il avait à peine baissé son pull, sans relever son soutien-gorge avant de sauter au bas de la camionnette avec Bella dans les bras. Il avait couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et avait poussé un juron quand il avait dû revenir sur ses pas pour aller récupérer la clé qui était accrochée à celle de la voiture.<p>

Il avait rapidement ouvert la porte, d'une main légèrement mal assurée et s'était précipité dans la maison, claquant la porte derrière lui en la poussant du pied. Bella avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas glisser, et la chaleur qui émanait de son sexe le rendait fou. La friction de son érection contre son jean à chaque pas qu'il faisait était douloureuse. Perdu dans son désir, il avait plaqué Bella contre le mur et avait commencé à se frotter contre elle, _comme un chien_, avant qu'elle ne l'ait rappelé à l'ordre en balbutiant un simple, "L-l-lit."

Paul avait hoché la tête et s'était élancé dans les escaliers, suivant son odeur, qui imprégnait toute la maison, jusqu'à la pièce où la concentration était la plus forte. _Sa chambre._ Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, l'odeur de Bella l'enveloppa complètement et Paul grogna. _Paradisiaque._ Le lit à la couette violette était placé contre le mur et Paul se vit en action dessus. Une image fantasmagorique de lui faisant tendrement l'amour à Bella. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était une hallucination dû à son désir. Mais ça importait peu. Ça deviendrait réel bien assez tôt. Il s'était rapidement approché du lit deux place et avait déposé Bella dessus. Et maintenant, il la regardait.

Et elle le regardait aussi. Ses paupières étaient alourdies par le désir alors que ses yeux voyageaient sur son corps. Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, elle se lécha les lèvres. Elle. Se. Lécha. Les. Lèvres. Paul dût agripper violemment son sexe pour s'empêcher de jouir et Bella haleta en le voyant faire. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du loup. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait le regarder. Et il aimait qu'elle le regarde. Sa main relâcha son sexe douloureux et s'aplatit entre ses jambes. Il fit courir sa paume sur son érection et grogna doucement. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Bella le regarda, hypnotisée, lorsqu'il déboutonna son short en jean et fit descendre sa braguette. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne portait rien en dessous et qu'elle vit enfin Paul dans toute sa splendeur. Elle haleta avant de gémir bruyamment en frottant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Paul inspira profondément lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de son excitation lui monta au nez. Il se caressa brusquement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de se laisser tomber à quatre pattes sur le lit pour ramper vers elle.

Le souffle de Bella se fit haletant et Paul regarda sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser de plus en plus rapidement. Il continua à avancer lentement vers elle, gracieux comme un chat et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut à califourchon sur elle, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Les pupilles de Bella étaient dilatée et Paul se pencha lentement vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement. Il savoura la bouche chaude de Bella pendant quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de glisser ses mains sous le pull de sa future amante. "Je veux te voir," souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Bella hocha timidement la tête et Paul fit glisser ses mains vers le haut, emportant le pull au passage. Bella leva les bras et le laissa lui l'enlever. Le soutien-gorge était dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé, baissé, coincé sous ses seins, les faisant ressortir encore plus. Il glissa une de ses mains dans le dos de Bella et le dégrafa avec l'agilité de quelqu'un qui a fait ça toute sa vie. Il fit ensuite lentement glisser les bretelles le long des bras de Bella avant de jeter le soutien-gorge au sol.

Il dévora Bella du regard et lorsque celle-ci fit mine de couvrir sa poitrine de ses bras, il l'en empêcha et se jeta sur ses seins avec avidité. Il embrassa, lécha et mordilla chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Bella gémit et cambra les reins avant de glisser ses mains dans les cheveux de Paul. "Paaaaul," gémit-elle. Il plaça une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de Bella et s'en servit pour l'inciter à écarter les jambes avant de bouger son autre jambe, jusqu'à ce que les cuisses de Bella enserre sa taille. Il se pressa contre elle et gémit en sentant son sexe entrer en contact avec le jean de Bella. Paul se redressa et posa ses mains sur le jean de Bella. Il ouvrit le bouton et baissa sa braguette avant de relever la tête pour voir si elle était sûre d'elle mais Bella avait fermé les yeux.

"Swan," l'appela-t-il doucement. Bella ouvrit les yeux et le regarda sans le voir. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres - les réactions de Bella boostaient vraiment son ego - et il haussa un sourcil en tirant lentement sur son jean. Pour toute réponse, Bella souleva les hanches. Paul hocha la tête et tira sur le jean, le faisant glisser jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Bella fit un petit bruit frustré lorsqu'il s'arrêta mais il se contenta de sourire. Il se recula lentement et lui enleva ses chaussures de randonnées et ses chaussettes avant de les jeter derrière lui. Il tira ensuite brusquement sur son pantalon tant et si bien que les jambes de Bella se soulevèrent presque à angle droit. Paul lui enleva le pantalon et lui maintint les jambes dans cette position. Il embrassa l'arrière du genou de Bella avant de le mordre brusquement, faisant crier Bella, puis il lécha la trace de ses dents pour apaiser la douleur. Il réserva le même traitement à son autre jambe avant de refermer les jambes de Bella autour de sa taille. Seul son shorty les séparait maintenant, et Paul se pressa contre elle, frottant son sexe tendu contre le tissu humide. Du liquide s'échappait de son gland, se mêlant à l'excitation de Bella.

"Pauuuuul," gémit-t-elle. "Je t'en supplie." Elle était en feu et agitait la tête de droite à gauche. "Vieeeens."

Paul grogna. "J'ai pas de capotes, Swan." Bella ouvrit les yeux en grand et le regarda fixement. "Mais j'suis clean," s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. "Les maladies hum...Je me fais tester régulièrement et ma température tue probablement tous les virus."

Bella se mordit la lèvre. Paul ne dit rien cette fois, il savait qu'elle hésitait. Il savait qu'elle pesait probablement le pour et le contre. Il espérait seulement qu'elle le laisserait continuer. Il attendit patiemment mais ne put pas s'empêcher de se frotter discrètement contre Bella. Il était dans un tel état d'excitation que c'en était douloureux. Il allait bientôt exploser. Les dents de Bella relâchèrent sa lèvre et ses yeux brillèrent de détermination. "Je prends la pilule," lui dit-elle. "Renee m'a forcé à la prendre le jour de mon quinzième anniversaire," expliqua-t-elle, mais Paul ne l'entendit pas. Il avait arrêté de l'écouter après avoir entendu le mot pilule. Elle était d'accord pour continuer.

Il captura à nouveau sa bouche dans un baiser passionné alors que deux de ses doigts se glissaient entre les jambes de Bella. Poussant le shorty sur le côté, ils se glissèrent doucement en elle. Bella gémit et se pressa contre la main de Paul. Il fit de longs va-et-viens, tournant légèrement le poignet parfois. La main de Bella agrippa celle de Paul, pour la maintenir en place, supposa-t-il. Il commença à écarter légèrement les doigts pour la préparer à ce qui allait venir. Il était beaucoup plus large que la normale et il savait que ce serait probablement douloureux pour elle mais malgré toute sa bonne foi, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore tenir longtemps. Bella était complètement trempée donc ça devrait aider aussi.

Perdant finalement son calme, il fit glisser le shorty de Bella le long de ses jambes et se positionna à nouveau entre ses cuisses. Tenant son sexe d'une main, il fit glisser son gland le long de la fente de Bella avant de pousser légèrement pour passer entre les lèvres. Il pressa son gland contre le clitoris de Bella et fis de petits va-et-viens, la faisant gémir de désir. Bella était brûlante autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentis de tel auparavant. Ce simple contact le faisait presque jouir.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, il descendit plus bas et son gland pénétra finalement Bella. Elle haleta et Paul serra les dents. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, ce serait fini avant même d'avoir commencé. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes - et pour s'assurer que Bella se soit habituée à l'intrusion et pour reprendre le contrôle - il bougea un peu les hanches, s'enfonçant de quelques centimètres de plus avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Bella geignait maintenant, un mélange de plaisir et de douleur.

"Chut," l'apaisa-t-il.

"Paul, Paul, Paul," psalmodia-t-elle. "Ça fait mal."

Paul ferma les yeux sous l'effet de la honte et du regret. Il détestait l'idée d'être entrain de lui faire du mal, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. "Je sais, Swan," dit-il d'une voix douce. "Je suis désolé, ça va passer." Il poussa un petit peu plus et Bella se raidit.

La main de Paul se posa sur le pubis de Bella et son pouce trouva son clitoris. Il commença à faire des petits cercles et au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur sembla laisser la place au plaisir parce que Bella commença à gémir. Sans jamais interrompre le mouvement de son pouce, il continua à s'enfoncer en Bella jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement complètement en elle. Il cessa ensuite tout mouvement. Faisant geindre Bella de dépit.

Il était en elle. Il était enfoncé en Bella jusqu'à la garde. Elle était si chaude, si mouillée, si serrée autour de lui. Putain, il n'avait jamais rien ressentis de telle. Toutes les filles avec lesquelles il avait couché, n'étaient rien, _rien_ comparé à Bella. Elle était parfaite. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait été faite pour lui, juste pour lui. Il la sentait tout autour de lui et même si c'était impossible, il souhaitait pouvoir être encore plus proche d'elle. Il voulait se fondre en elle.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. Il aurait aimé que le temps se fige à cet instant, les capturant dans leur étreinte pour l'éternité. Il pouvait entendre le coeur de Bella battre la chamade. Il pouvait sentir son excitation. Son sexe se contractait autour de lui à intervalle régulier, lui donnant l'impression de mourir à chaque fois.

"Paul." La voix de Bella le ramena sur terre et elle souleva légèrement les hanches. "Bouge s'il te plaît," le supplia-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas à supplier. Elle n'aurait jamais à supplier. Obéissant, il se retira légèrement avant de pousser à nouveau en elle. Bella se tendit et un petit "Ooooh," s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Encore!" exigea-t-elle. Un petit rire satisfait échappa à Paul.

"Tu n'as pas mal?" lui demanda-t-il avec sollicitude. Il ne voulait jamais lui faire de mal.

"Non, ça va..." Il se retira un petit peu plus avant de la pénétrer à nouveau. "Ooooh...mieux..." haleta-t-elle. "Ça va mieux. Continue."

Paul lui obéit avec plaisir. Il se retira complètement jusqu'à ne laisser plus que son gland en Bella et se renfonça ensuite en elle. Au même moment, son pouce et son index attrapèrent délicatement le clitoris de Bella pour le pincer doucement. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé et se cambra contre lui.

Paul l'embrassa à pleine bouche en continuant ses coups de reins. C'était le paradis, songea-t-il. Sa langue ravageait la bouche de Bella alors que son sexe la ravageait plus bas. Il développa rapidement un rythme lent et soutenu; sa langue goûtait, touchait, savourait alors que ses hanches se balançaient et tournaient. Bella gémissait constamment maintenant, et un grondement faisait vibrer le torse de Paul.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, Bella commença à se serrer convulsivement autour de Paul et il sut qu'elle était sur le point de jouir. Elle cambrait les reins, cherchant à le prendre encore plus profondément en elle et Paul perdit son rythme. Ses hanches commencèrent à s'agiter spasmodiquement et lorsque Bella poussa un cri de plaisir, il perdit toute contenance. Son propre orgasme le submergea et il se vida au plus profond du corps de Bella en la serrant contre lui au point qu'il lui coupa pratiquement le souffle avant de se laisser tomber sur elle en haletant.

Rien ne pourrait jamais être meilleur que ça, songea-t-il en la sentant se détendre complètement sous lui alors que des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il se retira, faisant geindre Bella et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Il l'attira contre lui, et se colla contre son dos avant d'enrouler son bras autour du ventre de Bella. Bien qu'elle haletait toujours comme si elle venait de courir un marathon, son coeur commençait à se calmer et il soupira de bien-être.

C'était la sensation la plus intime au monde. Avec Bella pressée contre lui, avec son odeur de fraise dans le nez, Paul était au Paradis. Une vague de contentement le submergea et, satisfait, épuisé et l'esprit vide de toutes pensées, il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans la présence de Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>A chaque fois que j'ai fini d'écrire ou de traduire un lemon, j'ai envie de m'étirer, de m'allumer une clope et de demander à mon ordi, "C'était bon, bébé?" :D<strong>

**Plus sérieusement, si vous voulez la suite, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Seule l'histoire m'appartient._

_Là encore, j'adorerais savoir ce que vous en pensez!_

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Paul se réveilla lentement. Depuis qu'il était devenu un loup, il avait le sommeil très léger - le moindre bruit le réveillait - et il passait du sommeil à l'éveil sans aucune transition, ses yeux s'ouvraient et il était immédiatement sur ses gardes, prêt à se battre. Le loup profitait généralement de son sommeil pour remonter à la surface et Paul était toujours plein d'énergie. Trop d'énergie. Tendu, toujours tendu... Comme un <strong>scorpion <strong>prêt à piquer. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il émergea lentement de son sommeil profond, l'esprit embrumé par des rêves qui lui échappaient déjà. L'image d'un enfant aux cheveux noirs comme les siens et aux yeux chocolat flotta brièvement dans son esprit avant de s'évanouir dans les tréfonds de son cerveau. Il ouvrit les yeux avec émerveillement. Il avait l'impression d'être humain pour une fois. Et la raison pour laquelle il avait l'impression d'être humain, c'était parce que le loup n'était nulle part en vue. Le loup qui d'habitude rôdait toujours à la surface de sa conscience était roulé en boule entrain de dormir paisiblement. Paul ne savait pas pourquoi. Comment ça se faisait que le loup était aussi paisible? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit aussi satisfait?

Un petit reniflement à sa droite attira l'attention de Paul. Il se redressa et s'appuya sur un coude. Bella était pressée contre lui, avec le visage posé sur une de ses mains. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement. Ses yeux roulaient derrière ses paupières, indiquant qu'elle rêvait. Une mèche de ses cheveux se soulevait à chaque fois qu'elle expirait, la chatouillant à chaque fois qu'elle inspirait, et elle fronçait les sourcils dans son sommeil. Paul sourit et repoussa la fautive derrière son oreille. Bella soupira de bien-être et se pressa encore plus contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur. Il sentit le bout de son nez glacé effleurer son torse et il soupira de contentement. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible contre son torse et il rigola doucement. C'était elle, réalisa-t-il soudainement. C'était à cause d'elle - ou plutôt grâce à elle - que le loup était si paisible pour une fois. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait sa compagne. Elle était près de lui, bien au chaud, à l'aise et en sécurité.

_Putain. Je me suis imprégné de Bella Swan! _Cette réalisation le frappa soudainement comme un coup de poing. Lorsqu'il avait été la rejoindre la veille, il n'avait pas réfléchi à la raison pour laquelle il voulait être avec elle. Cette compulsion lui avait paru naturelle comme si ça avait toujours été dans sa nature de prendre soin d'elle mais il n'avait pas vraiment pris la mesure de ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait trouvé son âme-soeur...sa moitié...celle que les Dieux avaient choisi pour lui. Et c'était cette putain de Bella Swan. _Bella Swan! La Bella Swan de Jake! _Un grognement bas lui échappa lorsqu'il pensa ses mots et le loup se redressa. Non, pas celle de Jake. Jamais. Elle était à lui. Sa parfaite compagne.

Paul - sous l'influence du loup - se pencha vers Bella et frotta son nez contre sa joue. Elle sentait tellement bon. Un mélange de fleurs, de fraise et de..._Lui._ _Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ songea-t-il avec horreur. _C'est Bella Swan, l'amoureuse des sangsues!_ Il eut l'impression qu'une main d'acier se refermait autour de son coeur lorsqu'il pensa ses mots. Putain de délire, alors il ne pouvait même plus penser ce qu'il voulait? L'imprégnation l'empêchait-elle de dire - et apparemment même de penser - du mal de son âme-soeur? _Bordel!_

Jake allait devenir fou! Le petit Alpha aimait Bella depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Et il lui l'avait volé sous le nez. La Meute allait mourir de rire en apprenant ça. Ou peut-être qu'ils le savaient déjà? Après tout, il n'avait pas été très discret la veille... Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Jake n'était-il pas déjà venu pour lui casser la gueule? Il le méritait après tout. Lorsque - pas si, mais lorsque - Jake l'attaquerait, il le laisserait faire. Il ne tenterait même pas de se défendre. Il espérait juste que Bella ne serait pas là pour voir ça... Bella, sa douce et magnifique Bella...Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit son meilleur ami et son...son...son... - Son quoi? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble (son coeur se serra à cette pensée), ils n'étaient même pas amis...il lui avait juste pris sa virginité... - Son...loup s'entretuer.

L'esprit en ébullition, Paul se redressa brusquement. Il devait partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il devait rester loin de Bella. Il ne la méritait pas. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui. Ce n'était qu'un bâtard. C'était bien connu. Même avant sa métamorphose, sa vie de **noctambule **avait fait jaser toutes les vieilles pies de la Réserve. Même s'il avait des circonstances atténuantes, il se comportait comme un salaud avec les femmes. Il couchait avec elles avant de disparaître. Il buvait et prenait chaque drogue qui lui tombait sous la main. Beuh, ecsta, amphèt...Il avait tout essayé. Certes, il ne touchait plus à rien; les drogues ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet depuis qu'il était un loup - et il ne pouvait pas se payer la quantité d'alcool qu'il devrait boire pour etre ivre...mais tout de même.

Il n'avait rien à faire avec une fille comme Bella Swan. C'était la fille du Chef de la police, putain! Charlie, qui l'avait arrêté un nombre incalculable de fois...Pour coups et blessures, voie de faits, ivresse sur la voie publique et même exhibitionnisme! Le Chef lui collerait une balle entre les deux yeux avant de le laisser fréquenter sa fille. Et il le méritait. Bella était une fille trop bien pour lui... Bonne élève, elle ne buvait pas, ne se droguait pas, et respectait toujours les limitations de vitesse - mais bon, ça c'était peut-être dû au fait que sa camionnette ne pouvait pas monter à plus de 50km/h... La seule ombre au tableau, ça avait été sa relation avec la sangsue. Le loup grogna à la mention de l'ex de sa compagne. _Ouais, je sais vieux. Moi non plus j'comprends comment elle a bien pu se retrouver impliquée avec un suceur de sang..._

Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne pourrait pas rester avec elle. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Même s'il ne voulait faire plus qu'un avec elle, la posséder, la garder à ses côtés et l'aimer pour toujours, il ne pouvait pas. Elle était si belle, et si pure, et si lumineuse. Elle était la lune...Elle était le soleil... Elle était tout! Il la salirait. Il ternirait son image - que diraient les gens en apprenant qu'ils étaient ensemble? Il l'entraînerait vers le fond. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il ne le ferait pas.

Il sauta au bas du lit et chercha rapidement son short en jean. Une fois qu'il l'eut enfilé, il s'approcha de Bella - il voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'aurait pas froid. Elle s'était roulée en boule sur son côté du lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller sur lequel il avait dormi. Son coeur se brisa. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester. Serrant les dents, il remonta la couette sur elle. "Désolé, Swan," murmura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit doucement, grimaçant lorsqu'elle grinça légèrement et se jeta dans le vide. Il avait prévu de traverser les bois pour rentrer, histoire de se calmer un peu mais sous l'effet de la douleur qu'il ressentit à l'idée de quitter sa compagne, le loup prit le contrôle du corps de Paul, qui explosa en pleine air, réduisant son short en lambeaux qui flottèrent tout autour de lui. Atterrissant agilement sur ses pattes, le loup leva la tête pour hurler à la mort, mais ce qui restait de la conscience de Paul l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Bella. Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Les cernes violettes qu'il avait vu sous ses yeux le hantaient. Par sa volonté, il força le loup à rester silencieux et à s'élancer dans les bois. Une fois qu'ils seraient arrivés à la Réserve, ils pourraient hurler leur douleur.

* * *

><p>Les rayons de soleil s'infiltrant à travers les minces rideaux violets illuminèrent la chambre. Bella fronça le nez lorsque la lumière la frappa droit dans les yeux, faisant danser des points blancs sur ses paupières. En soupirant, elle se tourna de l'autre côté pour essayer de se rendormir. Son esprit embrumé espérant qu'elle pourrait continuer son magnifique rêve qui disparaissait déjà. Tout était déjà devenu vague, mais des éclats de rire et des cris d'enfants résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Les brumes qui avait envahi son cerveau se dispersèrent et elle soupira alors que ses pensées devenaient plus claires. Apparemment, elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand avant de les plisser sous l'effet de la lumière douce qui baignait la pièce. C'était trop. Elle se redressa légèrement, faisant tomber sa couette qui révéla ses seins nus. Nus? Pourquoi était-elle...Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire. La clairière...Puis Laurent...Leur discussion...Le désir de vengeance de Victoria...Laurent lui disant qui lui faisait une faveur...Puis les loups...Le loup couleur rouille...Et le loup gris...Et le retour à travers les bois...La terreur qu'elle avait ressentis...Le soulagement en voyant sa camionnette. Puis le coup frappé à la vitre...et...et...Paul!<p>

Elle se tourna rapidement vers l'autre côté du lit, même si elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Elle n'avait entendu aucun bruit à côté d'elle, pas de respiration lente et profonde. Et elle n'avait ressenti aucune chaleur, alors que Paul était _brûlant._ Mais elle se tourna malgré tout. L'espace à côté du sien était vide. L'oreiller était froissé mais elle s'était tournée pour échapper au soleil donc elle était pratiquement certaine que c'était elle qui l'avait froissé. Elle fit courir sa main sur le matelas...La place était froide. Ça faisait au moins plusieurs heures qu'il était parti...Pourquoi?

Elle se redressa, se mit assise et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine avant de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux...Pourquoi était-il parti? Ne s'était-elle pas montré à la hauteur? Ça avait été sa première fois après tout... Bella se sentit rougir en y repensant. La bouche brûlante de Paul sur ses seins avait enflammé tout son corps. Et ensuite, quand ses doigts s'étaient glissés en elle. Oh mon Dieu! Elle s'était fait doigté dans sa camionnette! Dans l'allée de sa maison. Au su et à la vue de tout le monde. Si n'importe lequel de leurs voisins avait regardé par la fenêtre à ce moment-là...Bon, certes, il avait fait noir, mais quand même! Elle était mortifiée... Elle ne voulait plus jamais sortir de son lit. Elle pourrait vivre cachée sous sa couette...Ce serait sympa... Il ferait chaud et ce serait confortable et elle pourrait faire des raids dans la cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit pour ne pas croiser Charlie et...et elle devait se calmer! lui cria son côté rationnel. Personne n'avait pu les voir. Il faisait noir, la lumière du porche n'avait pas été allumé, ni le plafonnier de la camionnette et elle était plutôt sûre que personne n'aurait rien pu voir à travers toute la buée qui avait recouvert les vitres de toutes façons. Relâchant ses cheveux qu'elle avait agrippé, Bella fit glisser ses mains sur ses joues. Comme c'était à prévoir, elles étaient brûlantes. Maintenant qu'elle était plus calme, malgré elle, son esprit continua à rejouer ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Paul, debout au pied de son lit, entrain de se caresser...Leurs baisers passionnés...Et ensuite, lorsqu'il était entré en elle...Si dur, si chaud...Elle se mordit les lèvres contre une vague d'excitation qui la laissa pantelante..._Mais il était parti!_ Pourquoi? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal? N'avait-il pas été satisfait? Et pourquoi se posait-elle ce genre de question, d'abord? C'était pas comme s'ils étaient un couple après tout. Elle le connaissait à peine. Elle ne l'avait vu que de loin une ou deux fois à la Réserve, quand elle avait rendu visite à Jacob avant qu'il ne lui dise qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Jake l'avait mentionné, il avait dit qu'il faisait parti du culte de Sam...Elle l'avait aperçu en haut des falaises, entrain de plonger dans l'océan. Elle l'avait vu sur la plage. Sam et sa bande était passé à côté d'eux une fois quand ils étaient assis sur leur morceau de bois flotté, mais il ne l'avait même pas regardé... Oh mon Dieu, elle avait couché avec un parfait inconnu! Et ils ne s'étaient pas protégés! Elle prenait la pilule et il lui avait dit qu'il était clean mais comment pouvait-elle en être sûre? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit? Maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été possédée! Possédée par un incube peut-être. Elle avait fait l'amour! Elle n'était plus vierge... Elle avait donné sa virginité à un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien, un homme qu'elle n'aimait même pas...

Mais alors pourquoi son coeur la faisait-il souffrir autant? Pourquoi une voix hurlait-elle le nom de Paul dans ses pensées? Pourquoi voulait-elle le revoir? Ce salopard s'était enfui au beau milieu de la nuit...Alors pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer? C'était du grand délire! Elle devait se reprendre! Maintenant! Avec détermination, elle se leva et alla chercher une serviette dans son armoire qu'elle noua ensuite autour de son corps avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Elle allait prendre une douche, et ensuite, elle irait dans une clinique à Port Angeles et elle se ferait tester.

* * *

><p>Conformément à la promesse que son humain lui avait fait, dès que le loup de Paul franchit la frontière invisible séparant Forks de la Réserve, il poussa un hurlement à glacer les sangs. Tous les animaux de la forêt se figèrent aux aguets en entendant ce son. Et les humains qui l'entendirent aussi sursautèrent. C'était un cri de douleur pur. L'animal poussant un tel hurlement devait être à l'agonie. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Rien ni personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle douleur!<p>

Et des tréfonds du corps du loup, Paul hurlait aussi. Il avait quitté son âme-soeur. Il avait renoncé à elle. Il s'était décidé à ne plus l'approcher et ça lui faisait mal, tellement mal. Et le loup ne comprenait pas. Il voulait sa compagne. Elle devait être à ses côtés! Il devait la nourrir! Et la protéger! Mais l'homme était plus fort que lui. Pour la première fois de son existence, l'homme le contrôlait. Il refusait de le laisser retourner auprès de leur compagne. Le loup avait essayé de faire demi-tour plusieurs fois mais l'homme l'en avait empêché. Et en ce moment-même, l'homme le repoussait vers les limites de sa conscience. C'était le corps du loup, mais l'homme était entrain d'en prendre le contrôle. Le loup s'assit et, ne faisant - pour une fois - qu'un avec son humain, poussa un autre hurlement de douleur.

A travers ce cri, il sentit le changement atmosphérique accompagnant la métamorphose d'un de leur frère se reproduire à plusieurs reprises. Et bientôt, des voix hurlèrent dans son esprit.

_Paul!_

_Paul!_

_Paul!_

_Paul!_

Les voix paniquées de ses quatre frères résonnèrent en même temps, créant une cacophonie dans la Conscience Collective. Mais Paul ne répondit pas. Il était abruti par la douleur.

_Paul, mec, répond!_ Jared était paniqué.

_Paul, qu'est-ce qui se passe vieux?_ Embry, lui, semblait plus confus qu'autre chose. _Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça?_

_Paul, pourquoi t'as été rejoindre ma Bells, hier soir?_exigea de savoir Jacob. Et alors que le loup continuait à hurler, Paul grogna dans la Conscience Collective. Ce n'était pas sa Bells. Le petit Alpha pouvait aller se faire foutre. Ce ne serait jamais sa Bells.

_Paul, où es-tu?_ demanda Sam. Paul fut tenté de ne pas répondre, mais Sam était son Alpha et s'il ne répondait pas, il finirait par..._Réponds-moi!_...utiliser sa voix d'Alpha pour lui donner l'ordre de répondre.

_Je suis à la frontière de la Réserve,_ répondit-il sombrement.

_Paul, je t'ordonne de répondre!_

_Mais c'est quoi ton problème, Sam_, gronda Paul, _je t'ai dit que j'étais à la frontière de la Rez..._

_Paul! Réponds-moi!_

Mais c'était quoi ce putain de délire? Est-ce que Sam avait fumé? Peut-être qu'Emily avait mis ses talents de cuisinière à l'épreuve en faisant des space cakes? Paul soupira mentalement. _La frontière de la Rez, Sam! J'suis à la frontière de la Rez!_ Et pour faire bonne figure, il envoya une image de son environnement avec ses pensées. Bien qu'une dizaine de clairière comme celle dans laquelle il se trouvait étaient parsemées dans les bois, Paul savait que Sam la reconnaîtrait... Les loups connaissaient chaque arbre, chaque souche, chaque pierre de la forêt.

_Reste sous le vent, Paul, j'ai senti ton odeur, _ordonna Sam. _Ne bouge pas, je viens te rejoindre._ Au loin, Paul entendit les pattes de son frère battre rapidement le sol, écrasant brindilles et feuilles mortes dans son sillage.

_Pourquoi il ne répond pas?_ demanda Jake, confus. _Je croyais qu'on était obligé d'obéir aux ordres de l'Alpha?_

_On l'est, _soupira Jared. _On ne peut pas ignorer un ordre direct, à moins qu'il ne soit en contradiction directe avec l'imprégnation._

_Alors tu crois que c'est pour ça que Paul ne répond pas? _demanda Embry. Sa voix aurait été dubitative s'il avait parlé, mais il était impossible de donner une intonation à ses pensées. En tout cas, aux pensées en elle-même, parce que Paul put sentir les doutes d'Embry comme chacun de ses frères. _Il s'est imprégné?_

_Mais j'ai répondu!_ hurla-t-il dans son esprit. Emily avait vraiment dût les corser ces space cakes! A moins que ce soit une blague de mauvais goût qu'ils aient décidé de lui jouer, mais il en doutait vraiment. Sam n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues...Mais alors là, pas du tout!

_Possible..._soupira Jared. _Ce serait une explication._

_Alors ça j'y crois pas... Paul Lahote...Le coureur de jupon aurait une âme-soeur?_ renifla Jacob. _Ça doit être une sacrée traînée pour convenir à Paul..._

Le coeur de Paul se serra et un voile rouge tomba sur ses yeux. Ce sale petit con... La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Jacob Black, il lui arracherait la gorge pour avoir parlé de sa Bella comme ça.

_Ça__ suffit, _ordonna sèchement Sam. _Reprenez forme humaine!_

Il sentit le poids de l'ordre de Sam, mais vu qu'il n'avait pas été impliqué - quelque chose que le loup sut instinctivement - il resta sous sa forme animale. C'était plus facile comme ça... Les sentiments du loup étaient beaucoup moins complexes que ceux de Paul. Il ressentait principalement de l'irritation et de la confusion, pas cette douleur aveuglante que Paul ressentait depuis qu'il avait sauté par la fenêtre de Bella.

_J'ai senti ta rage, Paul, _lui dit Sam. _C'était très bref, mais je l'ai senti. J'arrive mon frère._

Les oreilles de Paul se redressèrent lorsqu'il entendit Sam ralentir près de lui. Il tourna sa tête monstrueuse vers la droite et regarda le loup noir sortir du sous-bois à pas lents. La langue pendante sur le côté, Sam s'approcha de Paul et le poussa doucement du bout du museau avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

_Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre, Paul?_

_Bien sûr que oui, espèce d'abruti! A quoi tu joues?_

_Paul?_

Levant les yeux au ciel, un geste purement humain, Paul hocha la tête. Le loup n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce geste et ça lui demanda d'énormes efforts pour se coordonner assez pour faire ça.

_Je ne t'entends pas, Paul..._

Quoi? C'était quoi ce délire? Pourquoi Sam ne l'entendait-il pas? Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Il ne s'était pas détaché de la Meute, alors pourquoi leur connexion avait-elle était brisée? Mais, lui fit remarquer son cerveau, elle n'était pas entièrement brisée...Il pouvait toujours entendre Sam...

_Reprends forme humaine, Paul._

Obéissant, Paul se concentra pour invoquer son corps humain...Ils avaient tous leurs techniques pour reprendre forme humaine. Sam pensait à Emily, Jared pensait à Kim, Embry pensait une technique de relaxation merdique, et Jacob...Jacob pensait à Bella. Et Paul, Paul pensait généralement à sa dernière conquête...ou à la prochaine...Rien ne lui donnait plus l'impression d'être humain que de s'envoyer en l'air...Mais cette fois-çi, c'est Bella qui apparut sur son oeil mental. Bella, ses longs cheveux acajous tombant en vagues douces sur ses épaules, ses yeux chocolats le regardant avec tendresse, sa lèvre prisonnière de ses dents. Dans un grognement, Paul reprit forme humaine. Il était à genou dans l'herbe et il se laissa tomber sur les fesses. Complètement nu. Sam avait reprit lui aussi forme humaine, et il se laissa tomber au sol à côté de lui. Aucun d'eux ne s'inquiéta de leur nudité, ils s'étaient tous vu nus bien plus de fois qu'ils ne l'auraient aimé.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Sam?" demanda Paul en arrachant un brin d'herbe qu'il enroula autour de son doigt.

"C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir," répliqua Sam de sa voix grondante. "Ça a commencé hier après-midi... Quand on est arrivé dans la clairière, tu parlais de te faire la même coupe que la sangsue et tu t'es interrompu au beau milieu de ta phrase..." Ouais, parce qu'il s'était imprégné de Bella. "...Et depuis, on t'a plus entendu. Quand tu t'es jeté sur la sangsue, on t'a suivi et ensuite on l'a démembré...Et j'ai pas fait attention...Mais je t'ai pas entendu quand t'as décidé de redevenir humain..." continua Sam. "Et ensuite, tu es parti... Et tu t'es pas transformé depuis. Donc j'ai pensé que je t'avais peut-être pas entendu...Ou que tu étais peut-être tellement concentré sur la sangsue que tu ne pensais plus à rien..." Même Sam ne semblait pas convaincu par ce qu'il racontait. "Ensuite, je t'ai senti te transformer et tu as commencé à hurler...Et je t'ai ordonné de me parler."

"Je t'ai parlé," intervint Paul en arrachant un autre brin d'herbe. Le premier ayant été réduit en lambeaux. "Je t'ai répondu quand tu m'as ordonné de te parler. Et j'ai entendu les autres m'appeler...Et j'ai entendu leurs commentaires..."

"Ouais, je t'ai senti," reprit Sam. "Quand Jake a parlé de...J'ai senti une étincelle de rage provenir de toi. Mais c'est tout." Les yeux sombres de Sam étaient emplis de confusion. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Paul. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier?" demanda Sam, d'une voix un peu moins contrôlée que d'habitude, ce qui équivaudrait à complètement paniquée pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

"Je sais pas." Paul haussa les épaules. "Hier, on a foncé jusqu'à la clairière et Bella faisait face à ce mort-vivant et..." Il s'interrompit, ne souhaitant pas en dire plus. Il ne voulait pas admettre à voix haute qu'il s'était imprégné. Ça faisait trop mal de penser à elle...

"Bella?" demanda Sam, en haussant un sourcil sous l'effet de la surprise. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au surnom de l'amoureuse des sangsues'?" Un grondement résonna dans la gorge de Paul; un avertissement clair. Sam eut l'air encore plus surpris. "Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Paul? Tu réagis comme Jared réagit quand..." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. "...Quand quelqu'un manque de respect à Kim," finit-il d'une voix blanche.

Paul ne dit rien et Sam se pencha vers lui et inspira profondément. Ça ne dérangea pas Paul outre-mesure, ils étaient des loups, ils faisaient confiance à leur odorat. "Tu sens comme elle..." Sam semblait avoir du mal à faire les connexions nécessaires. "Tu étais avec elle?" Paul hocha lentement la tête. "Paul...tu t'es imprégné de Bella Swan?" Paul hocha à nouveau la tête. "Oh wow!" souffla Sam. "C'est...surprenant."

Paul sauta sur ses pieds. "Bordel de merde!" cria-t-il. "Ouais, j'me suis imprégné de Bella Swan." Il cracha le nom mais le coeur n'y était pas. "Et j'étais avec elle. J'ai couché avec elle..." Sam haussa un sourcil impressionné. "Et maintenant, je souhaiterais ne l'avoir jamais fait... Comment je peux continuer sans elle, Sam? Sans sentir son parfum? Sa chaleur? Sans l'entendre rire? La voir sourire?" Il faisait les cent pas, tournant comme un animal en cage.

"Tu ne peux pas," dit Sam d'une voix certaine.

"Va te faire foutre," cracha Paul. "Je peux pas être avec elle, Sam. Elle mérite tellement mieux que moi. Je suis le paria de la tribu. Tout le monde parle de moi. Je suis bagarreur, je bois, je me droguais, je saute sur tout ce qui bouge..."

"Plus maintenant," l'interrompit Sam.

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu penses encore à d'autres filles?" Lui demanda Sam, d'une voix condescendante. "Est-ce que tu as pensé à qui que ce soit d'autre que Bella?"

Paul y réfléchit une fraction de seconde avant de secouer la tête. "Tu ne voudras plus jamais personne d'autre, crois-moi," lui dit Sam d'une voix certaine.

"Va chier!" hurla Paul. "Si tu crois que ça va m'aider..." Il tremblait de tout son corps. "J'aimerais la détester! Je veux la haïr. Je veux l'appeler l'amoureuse des sangsues et pas avoir l'impression d'avoir le coeur pris dans un étau à chaque fois que je pense à elle avec ce macchabée. J'ai envie de hurler, de l'attraper par les épaules et de la secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise pourquoi..." Sa voix se brisa. "Pourquoi a-t-elle fréquenté un cadavre? Pourquoi continue-t-elle à souffrir? Il ne la méritait pas! Et je ne la mérite pas non plus, Sam. Elle est si belle, si parfaite..." Sa voix se fit rêveuse mais il secoua la tête. "Trop parfaite. Elle mérite mieux que ça...mieux que moi... Elle serait probablement mieux avec Jacob..." La main d'acier se referma à nouveau autour de son coeur et il gronda en s'agrippant le torse.

"Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas?" susurra Sam, la voix pleine d'une sollicitude feinte. "Penser à elle avec quelqu'un d'autre... Imagine-la avec Jake par exemple. Elle semble si petite à côté de nous, si fragile... Et le contraste entre leurs peaux serait parfait, tu ne crois pas?" demanda-t-il cruellement. "Imagine-la à un de nos feux de camps. Jake et elle sortent enfin ensemble. Il a son bras enroulé autour de sa taille...Elle est si fine qu'il peut presque refermer son bras sur elle. Et elle sourit. Elle est heureuse." Paul trembla plus fort. "Elle se tourne vers lui et le regarde de ses yeux brillant d'amour. Il se penche vers elle et il l'embrasse doucement. Elle gémit et Jake glisse une de ses mains sous ses cheveux pour la garder contre ses lèvres alors que son autre main se glisse au creux de ses reins." Paul tremblait si fort maintenant que son corps semblait flou. "Et imagine dans quelques années. Bella sera enceinte de leur premier enfant." Paul grogna sauvagement mais Sam continua, implacable... "Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux chocolat...Ou alors une petite filles aux cheveux acajous et aux yeux noi-" Dans un hurlement de rage, Paul explosa. Enragé comme il l'était, Paul oublia que ce n'était pas un ennemi qui se tenait face à lui, mais son ami et son Alpha. Le loup gris se jeta sur Sam.

Sam le vit venir cependant et il se laissa tomber sur le dos quand Paul se jeta sur lui. Ce faisant, il se transforma rapidement et bientôt, les deux loups - gris contre noir - se firent face. Les deux mâles dominants enragés montrèrent les crocs avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre, cherchant la faille chez l'autre.

_Je sais que tu peux m'entendre Paul,_ songea vicieusement Sam en lui mettant un coup de patte sur le museau.

_Va te faire foutre! _Paul réussit à esquiver le coup suivant de Sam et lui mordit la patte, faisant glapir le loup noir.

Et ensuite Sam l'attaqua...Pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Il conjura des images de ce qu'il lui avait dit. _Bella et Jacob arrivant ensemble chez Sam et Emily, main dans la main...Heureux. Et Paul les regarde avec douleur. Jacob s'asseyant sur le banc placé dans le jardin avant d'attirer Bella sur ses genoux. Bella rougit et se mordille la lèvre. Et Paul détourne les yeux. Jacob caressant doucement la joue de Bella avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Et Paul part en courant. Deux petits enfants se tenant la main...Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux chocolat et une petite fille aux cheveux acajous et aux yeux noirs._

_Arrête ça! _Paul grogna et se jeta sur Sam, les faisant tous les deux rouler dans l'herbe. Il se releva et recommença à chercher une faille dans la défense de son Alpha alors que Sam continuait.

_Elle n'a pas été choisie pour Jacob, Paul. Elle a été choisie pour toi. _ Sam bondit sur Paul et essaya de le mordre à la gorge mais Paul secoua violemment la tête pour se dégager. _Va te faire foutre!_

_Et ne va pas croire que tu es le seul à être affecté Paul... L'imprégnation marche dans les deux sens. _Leurs langues à tous les deux pendaient alors qu'ils se tournaient autour, cherchant la faille, la faiblesse qui leur permettrait d'attaquer à nouveau. _Tu as autant besoin d'elle qu'elle a besoin de toi..._ Paul, le loup secoua la tête. _Bien sûr que si. Et plus tu attendras et plus l'imprégnation se fera insistante. Et tu risque de..._ Des images d'Emily apparurent dans l'esprit de Sam et dansèrent sur l'oeil mental de Paul. Sam était celui qui avait le plus de contrôle sur ses pensées et personne n'avait jamais vraiment vu ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'accident d'Emily. Mais là, Paul le vit. Il voit Sam suivre Emily, et la supplier de lui parler. Il voit Emily refuser et lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Et il voit Sam perdre le contrôle. Il voit le corps de Sam exploser, trop près, beaucoup trop près d'Emily, et sa patte griffue frappe Emily au visage...Il voit le sang voler dans l'air et il entend les pensées horrifiées de Sam et les cris de douleur d'Emily...

_Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal, Paul. _Et Paul voit Bella, sa Bella, perdue dans les bois. Il voit à travers les yeux de Sam son petit corps roulé en boule au sol. Il voit ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. Et il l'entend marmonner 'Il est parti' encore et encore. Et soudain il comprend.

_Tu l'aimes!_

Mais Sam ne réagit pas. Parce qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Donc Paul s'allongea au sol pour montrer sa soumission et attendit. Il attendit que son Alpha accepte que le combat était fini. Il attendit que son frère comprenne qu'il était désolé. Et lorsque le loup noir poussa son museau du sien, il reprit forme humaine. Et lorsque Sam fit de même, il l'accusa: "Tu l'aimes!"

Sam soupira et se laissa tomber à nouveau au sol. "Je tiens à elle. Je sais pas pourquoi." Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. "Elle a tellement souffert, Paul. Et je me suis pris d'affection pour elle. Et mon loup aussi l'apprécie. Peut-être parce qu'il a senti qu'elle ferait partie de la Meute...parce que c'est le cas, Paul, que tu le veuilles ou non, Bella est l'une des nôtres maintenant."

Paul s'assit à côté de lui, les jambes étendues devant lui et en appuie sur ses mains. "Ouais, je sais." Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel gris. "Je l'aime, Sam."

Sam ne dit rien. Et Paul soupira. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant de longues minutes. Paul ne savait plus quoi faire. Quand il était parti de chez Bella, ce matin, il avait été bien décidé à faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il s'était décidé à rester loin d'elle. Mais les images que Sam lui avait montré le tuait, il ne pouvait pas supporter d'imaginer Bella, sa Bella, avec un autre. Il mourrait probablement si ça arrivait. Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime. Et pas Jacob! Ni n'importe quel autre garçon qu'elle pourrait rencontrer. Malgré lui, il imagina des mains autre que les siennes voyager sur le corps de Bella. Il imagina une autre bouche l'embrasser. Et il commença à trembler.

Du coin de l'oeil, Sam vit son frère recommencer à perdre le contrôle et compatit, la période avant que leur âme-soeur accepte l'imprégnation était pire que toute pour les loups. Paul était déjà volatile en temps normal, mais là, ce serait pire que tout. Le seul moyen de le calmer serait de tourner ses pensées vers Bella... "N'empêche, y'a que toi pour t'imprégner d'une fille et coucher avec elle en l'espace de quelques heures," renifla-t-il en mettant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Paul. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et Sam regarda Paul se détendre.

Mais ensuite, Paul soupira. "Alors qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, Sam?" demanda Paul, d'une voix défaite. Il en avait assez. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne plus s'approcher de Bella, il était dans un état de douleur constante et le loup était infernal. Ça faisait à peine plus d'une heure, mais il avait déjà l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Bella. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. La simple pensée de ne plus voir Bella était une pure torture. Alors l'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre... Il n'était pas assez fort. "Dis-moi ce que je dois faire."

Sam ravala ses ricanements et soupira à son tour. "Aime-la, Paul," répondit-il tout simplement. "C'est ce que tu sauras faire de mieux."

* * *

><p><em>Si vous voulez le dernier chapitre... Reviews!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_S'ils étaient à moi, Bella aurait fini avec Paul...Ou Sam...Ou Jasper...Ou Carlisle...Ou Emmett... Mais ils sont pas à moi donc elle a fini avec Edward! Hmph!_

_C'est le dernier chapitre, donc faites un effort et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez? _

* * *

><p>La maison était située à l'extrémité de la Réserve. Tâche blanche au milieu du vert, elle se dressait au milieu des arbres. A l'écart. Et pourtant à sa place. De grands arbres entouraient la demeure, se penchant au-dessus d'elle, entrelaçant leurs branches, comme une arche, façonnée au cours des siècles. Un silence étrange régnait et Bella déglutit avec difficulté. Elle avait prévu d'aller à Port Angeles mais elle avait fini ici malgré elle. Elle n'avait même pas eu conscience d'être entrain de rouler vers la Réserve, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en vue des premières maisons. En transe, elle avait garée sa camionnette à l'entrée de la Rez et avait marché jusque ici sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était une partie de la Réserve où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds et pourtant, elle savait instinctivement qu'elle y avait sa place. Qu'elle avait sa place à la Rez tout simplement. C'était nouveau. Depuis son arrivée, Bella n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir sa place à Forks, elle était toujours sorti du lot et ne s'était jamais senti chez elle, mais c'était différent maintenant. Bella savait qu'elle était chez elle ici, aussi sûrement qu'elle savait son nom. Et elle savait autre chose aussi...Elle savait à qui appartenait cette maison... Personne ne lui avait rien dit, mais elle savait. Elle était chez...<em>Paul.<em>

Bella se mordilla la lèvre avec hésitation. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devrait-elle faire demi-tour et partir? Quelque chose l'avait poussé à venir ici, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Et Paul était parti ce matin, il ne voulait probablement pas la voir. Il serait resté autrement. Oh mon Dieu, était-elle devenu une de ces filles? Celles qui s'accrochaient à leurs petits-amis...non, pas petit-ami dans son cas...Son amant? Son coup d'un soir?... Enfin bref, ces filles qui s'accrochaient sans vouloir voir les signaux? Mais la transe qui l'avait mené ici n'était-elle pas un signal elle-aussi? Un signal différent? Devrait-elle toquer? Parler à Paul? Lui demander pourquoi il était parti?

Bella ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta comme ça, les yeux dans le vague, à se demander ce qu'elle devrait faire, incapable de parcourir les derniers mètres la menant chez Paul, mais incapable aussi de repartir. Lorsqu'elle revint sur terre, cependant, irritée par une impression dérangeante d'être observée, elle se retrouva face à Paul. Il se tenait sur le pas de sa porte d'entrée, les bras croisés sur son torse, et les yeux posés fixement sur elle. Bella était prête à jurer qu'il ne clignait même pas des yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement et les yeux de Paul suivirent le mouvement de sa gorge. Il croisa ensuite son regard et lui fit un signe du menton pour l'inviter à entrer avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Le coeur au bord de lèvres, Bella le suivit.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, Paul lui tournait le dos, et Bella en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. La pièce était très peu meublée... Un canapé qui avait vu de meilleurs jours trônaient en face d'une vielle télé. La table basse les séparant était couverte de papiers et de bouteilles vides. A l'autre bout de la pièce, séparé par un long comptoir se trouvait la cuisine. Une bibliothèque pleine de livres aux couvertures colorées était placée à la droite de la télé. Et un bar était placé de l'autre côté. Aucun bibelot nulle part, remarqua Bella. Et Paul ne semblait pas avoir de téléphone non plus. Les murs étaient peints en blanc, rendant la pièce lumineuse et - couplés à l'absence de meuble - donnant l'impression qu'elle était plus grande que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Aucune décoration n'ornait les murs à part un seul tableau. Et Bella eut le souffle coupé en le voyant.

C'était une **aquarelle**. Une peinture magnifique représentant un **tigre**...du Bengale à en juger par la mangrove qui l'entourait. La précision des détails en faisant un véritable chef-d'oeuvre. Le tigre semblait se fondre au milieu des racines entremêlées, et ses yeux jaunes semblaient luire. Un simple cadre noir faisait ressortir l'orange chatoyant de la fourrure du tigre et le vert luxuriant de la forêt. "C'est ma mère qui l'a peint," dit Paul, d'une voix étranglée. Bella sursauta et se tourna rapidement vers Paul, qui la regardait à nouveau fixement. "Ça a été sa dernière oeuvre."

"C'est magnifique," souffla-t-elle.

Paul hocha la tête. "Elle était douée."

Bella remarqua qu'il parlait au passé. "Que lui est-il arrivé?" demanda-t-elle avec hésitation. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Paul se fermer, elle comprit qu'elle avait été trop loin. "Désolée," dit-elle rapidement, "Je ne voulais pas..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Swan?" l'interrompit Paul.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, en effet? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais rien ne lui vint...Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa présence ici...Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son corps depuis hier...Depuis que Paul était venue la retrouver dans sa camionnette...Depuis qu'il l'avait réconfortée après la rencontre avec Laurent...Laurent...

"Comment as-tu su où j'étais hier?" demanda-t-elle sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle entendit Paul prendre une brusque inspiration et continua sa ligne de pensées. "Comment as-tu su que j'avais peur? Tu m'as dit que j'étais en sécurité...que personne ne me ferait de mal...comment as-tu su?" Elle regarda Paul mais son visage était impassible, ne révélant rien. "Tu sais que j'ai vu Laurent..." Clairement à contre-coeur, Paul hocha lentement la tête. "Et tu sais ce qu'il est?" Paul ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Bella prit ça pour un oui. "Mais comment le sais-tu? Comment connais-tu l'existence des..."

_'Tu connais nos vieilles légendes?'_

Bella s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'une voix qui commençait à devenir profonde résonna dans son esprit...Jacob?

_'Un autre [mythe] prétend que nous descendons des loups, et que ceux-ci sont nos frères, encore aujourd'hui...'_

Il lui avait raconté ça... Quand lui avait-il raconté ça?

_'Les Sang-Froid?_

_-Oui, les légendes les concernant sont aussi vieilles que celles sur les loups.'_

Ce jour-là, à First Beach... Il lui avait raconté ça quand elle l'avait revu pour la première fois. Elle avait été à First Beach avec Mike et les autres. Et Jacob et une bande de Quileutes les avaient rejoint sur la plage... Et un homme - Sam - avait dit que les Cu... - Bella interrompit un instant ses pensées pour se préparer à la vague de douleur qui allait la submerger - Cullen - mais la douleur ne vint pas - n'étaient pas les bienvenus... Et elle avait demandé à Jacob... Et Jacob lui avait parlé des Sang-Froids et des...

_'Les Sang-Froid sont les ennemis naturels des loups. Enfin, plus exactement des loups qui se sont transformés en hommes, comme nos ancêtres. Ceux que tu appellerais des loups-garous.'_

Des loups-garous...

Lorsque ce mot explosa dans l'esprit de Bella, elle sut que c'était vrai... Instinctivement, au plus profond d'elle, elle sut que c'était ça. Paul était un loup-garou. Et tout aussi instinctivement, elle sut qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal... Que tous les loups en fait, les cinq qu'elle avait vu ne lui feraient jamais de mal. Mais surtout Paul, parce que Paul était...Son loup. Son loup? Oui, à elle... Elle examina cette nouvelle information avec détachement. Elle se sentait étrange. Elle avait l'impression d'être hors de son corps, de n'assister à la scène que comme spectatrice et non pas comme actrice.

"Lequel es-tu?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix distante, comme si elle ne se sentait pas concernée.

Paul haussa un sourcil. "De quel couleur es-tu?" développa-t-elle.

Un sourire impressionné apparut sur les lèvres de Paul. "T'es douée, Swan! Comment as-tu deviné?" Lui demanda-t-il.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. "Lequel?" insista-t-elle.

Paul leva les yeux au ciel. "Le gris."

"Je le savais," dit Bella distraitement. Et lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit, elle sut que c'était vrai. Elle l'avait su. Du moment où elle avait comprit que Paul était un loup, elle avait su que c'était le gris. Celui qui s'était trouvé le plus près d'elle la veille, assez près pour qu'elle puisse sentir sa chaleur et son odeur musquée. Elle s'était sentie en sécurité lorsque le loup gris avait fini à côté d'elle...Tout comme elle se sentait en sécurité maintenant. Tellement en sécurité que le poids de ce que Laurent lui avait dit la veille avait disparu. Victoria était à sa recherche, elle voulait la tuer, mais Bella était _en sécurité_. Paul la protégerait, elle en était convaincue. Et elle ne se sentait pas seulement en sécurité, elle avait chaud - une vague de chaleur s'était répandu en elle quand elle avait vu Paul - et elle pouvait respirer. Elle pouvait respirer!

Pour la première fois, Bella réalisa qu'elle pouvait respirer pleinement. Depuis le départ des Cu...Cullen, Bella avait toujours eu l'impression qu'un étau lui comprimait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Mais plus maintenant... Bella inspira profondément, se remplissant les poumons avant d'exhaler lentement. Paul la regarda faire avec fascination et elle lui sourit. "Je respire."

Paul fronça les sourcils. "Ouais, comme tout le monde. Tu serais morte si tu respirais pas."

Elle ricana doucement. "Non, je veux dire, je peux _respirer._ Depuis que les Cu...Cullen sont partis, j'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais l'impression d'être sous l'eau, je ne pouvais pas remplir mes poumons." Les lèvres de Paul se retroussèrent pour révéler ses dents. Sa furie était presque palpable dans l'air et pendant un instant, Bella fut prête à jurer qu'elle la sentit, une odeur métallique qui lui brûla le nez. "Ça allait mieux quand j'étais avec Jacob," Bella grimaça lorsque Paul commença à trembler légèrement; instinctivement, elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, mais elle continua tout de même, "Mais ensuite, Jacob a commencé à m'ignorer et..." Paul tremblait plus fort maintenant, et Bella était sûre qu'elle entendait ses dents grincer. "Mais je peux respirer maintenant," s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en s'approchant lentement de Paul. "Je peux respirer depuis que je suis là." Elle leva lentement la main et la posa sur le torse de Paul. Ses tremblements se réduisirent immédiatement et sa chaleur passa dans la main de Bella avant de se répandre dans tout son corps, la faisant soupirer de bien-être. "Je peux respirer avec toi." Paul arrêta complètement de trembler et prit Bella dans ses bras. Un autre soupir de bien-être lui échappa et elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille nue de Paul.

Ils s'étreignirent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant que Bella ne relâche Paul, les joues brûlantes. "Hmm, oui, c'est ça, où j'en étais?" marmonna-t-elle mortifiée. "Ah, oui, les autres!" s'exclama-t-elle en agitant son doigt sous le nez de Paul. Un sourire qu'elle ne put pas identifier - tendre? - étira les lèvres de Paul. "Qui sont les autres loups?"

Paul haussa un sourcil sarcastique. "Je croyais que Jacob avait dit que tu étais très intelligente... Tu ne peux pas deviner?"

"Jacob!" s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est pour ça qu'il m'ignore." Paul grimaça mais hocha tout de même la tête. "Et tu traînes avec..." Elle plissa les yeux pour réfléchir et Paul la regarda faire en silence. "Sam!" Une fois de plus, Paul hocha la tête. "Et Jake m'a dit qu'Embry avait rejoint la bande de Sam..." Elle s'interrompit et lança un regard interrogateur à Paul qui acquiesça pour la troisième fois. "Et le dernier...Le dernier..." Bella se tritura les méninges mais elle fut finalement forcée d'admettre qu'elle ne connaissait pas le dernier.

"Jared," offrit Paul.

"Je ne le connais pas," dit Bella en fronçant le nez.

"Non."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Paul et Bella ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

"Comment as-tu deviné?" répéta Paul.

"Oh, Jake m'a raconté vos légendes il y a quelques mois. Je viens de m'en rappeler," répondit-elle distraitement et Paul renifla. "Quels sont leurs couleurs?" demanda-t-elle ensuite. Son indifférence avait complètement disparu, et elle voulait tout savoir maintenant.

Paul leva les yeux au ciel mais répondit tout de même, "Sam est le loup noir. C'est notre Alpha..."

"Alpha?" l'interrompit Bella.

Paul lui lança un regard faussement noir et Bella lui fit un sourire contrit. "Notre Alpha," continua Paul d'une voix calme, "ça veut dire qu'il est notre chef. C'est pour ça qu'il est le plus grand et le plus large." Bella l'écoutait, fascinée et Paul sourit, ravi d'avoir toute son intention, "Jared est le loup brun," continua-t-il. "Embry est le loup chocolat et Jake est le loup..."

"Rouille," l'interrompit à nouveau Bella. "C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à Jake quand il m'a regardé hier. C'est parce que c'est lui."

Paul serra les dents mais hocha tout de même la tête.

"Comment ça se fait que vous vous transformez? Est-ce que vous avez été mordu?" demanda-t-elle. _Est-ce que c'est Sam qui vous a tous contaminé?_ voulait-elle demander mais elle n'osait pas.

Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Paul entendit sa question. "Tu crois que c'est Sam qui nous a fait ça, n'est-ce pas?" ricana-t-il et Bella rougit. "Non, c'est pas lui qui nous a fait ça. Sam n'a rien fait d'autre que nous aider. Il nous a prit sous son aile, il nous a guidé..."

"Mais alors qui?" commença Bella mais Paul lui lança un regard noir beaucoup plus sévère que le précédent. Pour la première fois, Bella sut qu'il était en colère après elle.

"A ton avis," cracha-t-il alors que ses mains recommençaient à trembler. "C'est tes putains de sangsues qui nous ont fait ça."

"Les Cullen?" demanda Bella, perplexe avant de tressaillir lorsque Paul gronda. "Ne. Prononce. Pas. Leur. Nom." cracha-t-il à travers ses dents serrées. Tout son corps était agité de tremblements maintenant.

"Mais comment..."

"Tu as dit que tu te rappelais de nos légendes, non?" l'interrompit-il d'une voix sèche.

_Les Sang-Froid sont les ennemis naturels des loups. _Bella ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. Elle pensait avoir compris... Mais les implications de cette compréhension était trop horribles... Les Cullen n'auraient jamais fait ça. Ils n'étaient pas si cruels.

"Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas?" gronda Paul, en tremblant tellement vite que son corps en devint flou. "Leur simple présence nous a fait ça. Nous sommes des protecteurs, Bella. Nous nous sommes transformés pour protéger la tribu. C'est de leur faute si on s'est transformé en putain de monstres. C'est de leur faute si on est coincé à la Réserve pour le reste de notre vie." Bella regardait fixement Paul et pendant une seconde, elle crut voir ses mains se transformer en pattes griffues. "Je voulais devenir **journaliste **quand j'étais petit, tu le savais?" Bien sûr qu'elle ne le savait pas, mais elle entendit la pointe de douleur qui avait envahi sa voix. "Voyager et voir le monde...Traverser l'Europe...Je voulais voir la France, l'Allemagne, la Finlande, le **Danemark**..." Ses lèvres se retroussèrent pour montrer ses dents. "Sam avait obtenu une bourse d'étude, il voulait devenir médecin." Bella sentit ses yeux brûler. "Jared voulait devenir maître d'école. Il ne peut plus maintenant, ce serait trop dangereux pour les enfants, tu comprends?" Bella ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler. "Encore maintenant, Embry souffre d'avoir dû abandonner ses amis... Jake sait maintenant, mais Quil... Et Sam pense que Quil va se transformer aussi. Même s'ils sont partis, Quil est brûlant et très nerveux en ce moment..." Bella rouvrit les yeux et regarda Paul. A travers sa rage, elle pouvait voir de la pitié dans ses yeux. De la pitié pour Quil. "Tout est de leur faute," cracha-t-il avec rage. "Ils ont ruinés nos vie..."

"Et toi..." continua-t-il, d'une voix rauque, entrecoupée de grognements. "Toi, tu les as fréquenté. Tu as été chez eux. Tu les as touché. Tu es même sortis avec l'un d'entre eux. Tu l'as EMBRASSE!" rugit-il et ses ongles s'allongèrent. "Et tu les _aimes,_" Il cracha ce mot comme si c'était une insulte. "Tu souffres encore de leur départ." Le corps de Paul eut un sursaut et pendant un instant, Bella craignit qu'il ne fut prit de convulsion. Mais ensuite une certitude s'imposa à elle... C'était parce qu'il luttait contre la transformation. "Je t'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Sam..." Bella ferma douloureusement les yeux. "Roulée en boule dans la forêt. Je t'ai vu dans les pensées de Jacob..." Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que ceux de Paul étaient sauvages et Bella sut que c'était le loup qui la regardait. "Tu ressemblais à un cadavre. Pâle...décharnée...les bras constamment enroulés autour de ta propre taille." Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grognement constant. "Et même maintenant, tu es encore trop maigre, et tu es encore pâle... Et tu était si heureuse de voir ce suceur de sang hier." Le corps de Paul fut à nouveau secoué par des sursauts et Bella comprit que si elle ne faisait rien, il allait se transformer...là...au milieu de son propre salon.

Donc elle se jeta dans ses bras. Instinctivement, elle sut que c'était la chose à faire. Paul ne lui ferait _jamais_ de mal. Il garderait le contrôle pour la protéger. "Pau-Pau-Paul," balbutia-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. "Arrête, tu me fais peur." Paul arrêta immédiatement de bouger. "Je suis d-d-désolée," balbutia Bella alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. "Tellement désolée. Je ne savais pas." Paul était complètement immobile, les bras ballants, mais elle sentait des frissons le parcourir. "Et je suis sûre qu'ils ne le savaient pas non plus." Paul recommença à trembler et Bella resserra ses bras autour de lui. "Mais ils sont partis maintenant," sanglota-t-elle. "Ils sont partis et ils ne reviendront plus. Ed...Ed..." Un grognement naquit dans la gorge de Paul et Bella le sentit vibrer dans son torse. "_Il _me l'a dit. Et je suis désolée, Paul, tellement désolée." Elle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Lentement, avec hésitation, Paul posa ses mains sur les hanches de Bella.

Elle avait été si _stupide! Stupide! Stupide!_ "Dé...dé...désolée," balbutia-t-il. A agir comme si leur départ avait été la fin du monde, à se rendre malade. Elle détestait ce qu'elle était devenue... Elle n'avait jamais été fragile et depuis leur départ, elle était devenu cette petite chose faiblarde et geignarde. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé que leur présence avait pu changer d'autres vie que la sienne... "Je...suis...tellement...désolée..." Paul, Jake, Sam, Jared, Embry...et maintenant Quil... "Tellement désolée..." Toutes leurs vies avaient été ruinées à cause des Cullen... "Pardon, Paul, pardon!" Leurs rêves avaient été brisés...A cause d'eux... et à cause d'elle lui souffla son esprit, qui avait perdu toute rationalité. "Pardon, pardon..." Une image de Quil la première fois où elle l'avait vu dans le garage de Jake flotta sur son oeil mental avant d'être remplacée par la vision de Quil sous la pluie, les épaules basses. "Je suis tellement désolée." Elle sentit les bras de Paul se resserrer autour d'elle. "Désolée, désolée," continua-t-elle à psalmodier.

"Chut, chut," l'apaisa Paul en la berçant doucement dans ses bras. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est de leur faute à eux..." roucoula-t-il. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur," continua-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. "Calme-toi, c'est fini."

Pendant de longues minutes, le corps de Bella fut secoué par des sanglots tremblotants. Lorsqu'elle releva enfin la tête du torse de Paul, en reniflant encore doucement, il lui sourit. Lentement, il leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue et de son pouce, il recueillit les dernières de ses larmes - celles qui étaient encore accrochées à ses cils. Il porta ensuite son doigt à sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Bella le regarda faire avec fascination. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils brillaient d'une émotion que Bella n'osait pas identifier. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, lui laissant le temps de reculer, mais elle n'en fit rien. Délicatement, les lèvres chaudes de Paul se posèrent sur les siennes.

Il prit son temps pour l'embrasser, forçant délicatement le barrage de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Bella le laissa faire et répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Leurs langues dansèrent ensembles, caressant et explorant chaque recoin de la bouche de l'autre. Paul se recula ensuite légèrement et attrapa doucement la lèvre de Bella entre les siennes. Il la suçota doucement avant de la mordiller et un gémissement lui échappa... Lentement, à contre-coeur, Bella se recula pour reprendre son souffle et retrouver ses idées. Elle porta brièvement sa main à sa bouche, pour effleurer ses lèvres, avant de la baisser en rougissant.

"Ahem." Une autre question la taraudait et elle se mordit la lèvre avec hésitation. Paul lui lança un regard brûlant et Bella se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête en se rappelant de ses mots de la veille:_ C'est à moi de faire ça!_ Paul lui fit un sourire goguenard.

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle et son sourire disparut. Elle sut qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle lui demandait. Pourquoi était-il venu la rejoindre? Pourquoi avaient-ils couché ensemble? Pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée à la Rez sans même le vouloir? Pourquoi la douleur vive qui la submergeait toujours lorsqu'elle pensait aux Cullen s'était transformée en simple pincement au coeur? Pourquoi avait-elle chaud pour la première fois depuis des mois? Pourquoi pouvait-elle _respirer?_ Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de _vivre _au lieu d'_exister? _"Pourquoi?" répéta-t-elle et pour la première fois, Paul baissa les yeux.

"Paul?"

"L'imprégnation," marmonna-t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle dût tendre l'oreille.

"La quoi?" Elle était confuse.

"L'imprégnation," répéta Paul d'une voix plus forte.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

Paul ne la laissa même pas finir sa question. "C'est quand un loup voit son âme-soeur pour la première fois. Tout le reste disparaît..." Sa voix se fit rêveuse. "Il ne voit plus qu'elle. Il ne veut plus qu'elle. Elle devient la raison pour laquelle il vit, la raison pour laquelle il se bat...Elle est sa lune...Elle est son soleil...Elle est son monde..."

"Et tu..." commença Bella avec hésitation, avant de s'interrompre. Elle n'osait pas y croire.

Paul hocha lentement la tête. "Je me suis imprégné de toi."

"Mais c'est horrible," s'exclama Bella.

Et Paul sursauta comme si elle l'avait giflé. Elle sentit son coeur se déchirer et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi...? Paul arborait à nouveau une expression impassible mais ses yeux brillaient étrangement...Et elle comprit, ce n'était pas son coeur à elle qui s'était déchiré, mais celui de Paul.

"Oh, Paul, je suis désolée," s'excusa-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Te foule pas, va, j'ai compris," répondit-il amèrement.

"Non," Elle secoua la tête. "Vu ta réaction, tu n'as pas compris. Je veux dire que c'est horrible pour toi." Paul fronça les sourcils. "Tu es obligé de m'aimer, n'est-ce pas?" Il hocha lentement la tête. "C'est horrible que tu n'ais pas le choix. Je veux dire, tu l'as dit toi-même. Je suis pâle, décharnée..." Paul ouvrit la bouche mais Bella ne le laissa pas l'interrompre. "J'ai fréquenté ton pire ennemi." A ces mots, Paul commença à grogner. "Et je commence seulement à me remettre de leur départ..." continua-t-elle en ignorant ses grognements. "Et t'es coincé avec moi. C'est vraiment horrible."

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Paul. "Alors ça ne te dérange pas d'être coincée avec moi? Le truc qui te dérange, c'est que j'ai pas eu le choix?" Bella hocha vigoureusement la tête et Paul rigola. "Réfléchis une minute, Swan. Si je me suis imprégné de toi, c'est parce que tu es mon âme-soeur..." Bella fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche mais Paul continua. "Tu es parfaite pour moi j'imagine. Tu as été mise sur cette terre pour me rencontrer. Ne le vois-tu pas? Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre."

Bella ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer piteusement. "Alors on fait quoi maintenant?" demanda-t-elle finalement d'une petite voix.

Paul rigola. "Ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis le début, Swan. On a fait les choses à l'envers..." Bella rougit en comprenant qu'il parlait du fait qu'ils avaient déjà couché ensemble. "Maintenant, on découvre pourquoi les Dieux ont décidés que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant, on découvre ce qui te rend parfaite pour moi, et ce qui me rend parfait pour toi. Maintenant, Swan, on apprend à se connaître."

* * *

><p>Bella regarda autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Paul l'avait attrapé par la main et l'avait entraîné hors de la maison, vers la forêt dense et chatoyante. Ils avaient suivis un petit sentier sur quelques centaines de mètres. Elle avait failli trébucher plusieurs fois, poursuivie une fois de plus par sa maladresse légendaire, mais Paul l'avait rattrapé à chaque fois. C'était agréable. Il l'avait entraîné au pied d'un grand arbre sur lequel avaient été cloués des petites planches de bois.<p>

Lorsque Bella avait réalisé qu'il voulait qu'elle monte à l'arbre, elle avait bien failli le traiter de fou. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, cependant, il lui avait dit, "Fais-moi confiance, Swan. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber." Et elle l'avait cru. Lentement, elle avait posé le pied sur la première planche, et elle avait immédiatement senti la chaleur de Paul dans son dos. Il s'était collé à elle, si elle tombait, elle l'entraînerait avec lui. Sa présence lui avait donné le courage nécessaire cependant, et elle était prudemment monté sur le second échelon. Paul l'avait immédiatement suivi, se positionnant sur le premier échelon à son tour. Et ils étaient montés comme ça, le corps de Paul directement en-dessous d'elle, ses longs bras au-dessus d'elle et Bella, au milieu, comme dans un cocon. Marche après marche, et une fois arrivés au sommet, Bella avait été enchantée.

Ils se tenaient sur une plateforme, une simple plaque de bois. Pas de toits ni de murs...Un **belvédère **du haut duquel on pouvait voir toute la Réserve. Les maisons s'alignaient sous le regard de Bella composant l'unique grande rue qu'était la Réserve. Et de l'autre côté, elle pouvait voir les falaises et l'océan en contrebas. L'écume blanches des vagues roulantes venant s'écraser sur les rochers. C'était une vision belle à couper le souffle.

"J'ai construit cette plateforme quand j'avais neuf ans," lui dit doucement Paul. "Je passais mes soirées ici, à regarder les étoiles et à imaginer ma vie de journaliste de terrain..." Bella déglutit. "C'était mieux que rester à la maison et voir mon père..." Il s'interrompit et serra les poings.

"Paul?" appela doucement Bella.

"Ma mère était une femme formidable," dit Paul d'une voix étranglée et Bella fronça les sourcils avec confusion. "Tu voulais savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, non?" demanda Paul et Bella hocha la tête. "Son seul défaut c'est qu'elle a aimé ce bâtard," cracha-t-il. Bella s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le bras d'une manière réconfortante. "Il la frappait. Il passait la journée à boire et ensuite, quand elle rentrait du boulot, il la cognait." Il avait recommencé à trembler. "Et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais trop petit. Si je m'interposais, alors c'est moi qui m'en prenait une. Et ma mère faisait tout pour éviter ça." Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, et Bella savait qu'il revivait ces soirées passées à souffrir et à pleurer. "Le lendemain, il redevenait tout gentil, il lui promettait qu'il ne lèverait plus jamais la main sur elle. Et elle le croyait. A chaque fois, elle le croyait. Et au début, je le croyais aussi," souffla-t-il avec dégoût. "Puis un jour, il a perdu le contrôle. Il ne s'est pas arrêté. Quand j'ai essayé de m'interposer, il m'a envoyé contre le mur. J'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je suis revenu à moi..." Il s'étrangla et Bella vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux. "Elle était morte. Elle semblait si petite et si brisée. Il l'a tué... Il a tué ma mère." De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. "Et je n'ai rien pu faire..."

"Paul," souffla Bella en s'approchant de lui mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter. "Non." Bella l'ignora et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Paul l'agrippa et pleura. Il pleura pour sa mère, et il pleura pour lui. Bella s'abaissa doucement vers le sol, entraînant Paul avec elle. Il la suivit sans résister et l'attira sur ses genoux, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Bella ne sait pas combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça avant que Paul ne relève finalement la tête. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et sur ses joues se distinguaient deux traînées de larmes séchées mais il lui sourit. Et ce sourire brisa le coeur de Bella. "Paul..."

"Non," l'interrompit-il. "Je ne veux rien entendre. J'ai déjà tout entendu... Je ne veux plus penser à ça," lui dit-il d'une voix suppliante. "Parle-moi de toi?" demanda-t-il.

Donc Bella parla. Elle lui parla de sa vie avec sa mère à Phoenix. Elle lui parla des nouvelles activités hebdomadaires de Renee, et de ses créations culinaires immangeable. Elle lui parla de l'école à Phoenix. Et de Phil. Elle lui raconta comment elle avait décidé de venir vivre avec son père, cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, pour le bonheur de sa mère. Elle lui parla de son arrivée. Elle lui raconta son quotidien avec Charlie, les visites à LaPush pour aller regarder les matchs avec Billy. Elle lui parla du lycée. D'Angela et de Ben. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Elle parla jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge, jusqu'à ce que sa voix devienne rauque. Et Paul l'écouta attentivement, buvant chacun de ses mots. Elle n'avait jamais eu un auditoire aussi attentif. Et Paul souriait lorsqu'elle souriait, et il fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle grimaçait. Il avait même grogné lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Mike et de Tyler et ça l'avait fait sourire. Lorsque sa voix s'étrangla d'avoir trop parlé, Paul sauta sur ses pieds et lui dit de ne pas bouger avec de se précipiter au bas de l'arbre.

Lorsqu'il réapparut sur le sentier, Bella le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au milieu des arbres. Puis elle rejeta la tête en arrière et offrit son visage aux maigres rayons de soleil qui avaient réussis à percer la couverture nuageuse. Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle avait découvert. Paul était un loup. Jake était un loup. Sam, Jared et Embry étaient des loups. Des protecteurs. Ils combattaient les vampires. L'idée de n'importe lequel d'entre eux face à un vampire terrifiait Bella. Comment pourraient-ils les vaincre alors que les vampires étaient si puissants? Et s'ils tombaient nez-à-nez avec Victoria? Que se passerait-il? Et s'ils l'affrontaient et qu'ils étaient blessés? Ce serait de sa faute! Tout serait de sa faute. D'après ce que Laurent lui avait dit, Victoria ne s'arrêterait à rien pour l'avoir... Elle réduirait probablement les loups en charpie. Jacob! Paul! Et les autres. Ils seraient blessés à cause d'elle... Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

"Si tu pouvais aller quelque part, n'importe où, où irais-tu?" lui demanda une voix bourrue. _Qu'est-ce que? _Bella sursauta et rouvrit les yeux pour voir Paul se tenir devant elle avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu revenir! Il lui tendait une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Bella la prit avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant et en bu une gorgée pour reprendre contenance. "Euh..." Paul haussa un sourcil et attendit patiemment.

"Quelque part au soleil, je pense," répondit-elle lentement. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir à la question. Paul s'assit à côté d'elle et l'attira à nouveau sur ses genoux. Il embrassa ensuite la bosse qui pointait sur son front. Quand s'était-elle fait cette bosse? Pas important. Paul lui avait posé une question et Bella voulait lui répondre. "Au **Brésil **ou à **Cuba**."

"Cuba?" répéta Paul en haussant un sourcil, impressionné.

"Oui, Cuba... Ce serait le rêve en fait," soupira-t-elle en se renfonçant dans les bras de Paul. Ils pourraient peut-être partir. Juste Paul et elle. Quelque part au soleil, là où aucun vampire ne pourrait jamais mettre les pieds. "Toi, moi, une plage de sable blanc," reprit-elle d'une voix rêveuse, toute pensée de Victoria disparaissant alors qu'elle s'imaginait à la plage, avec Paul. "On s'allongerait sous des **parasols **et on boirait des cocktails."

"Sympa," se contenta de dire Paul, d'une voix qui ne contenait peut-être qu'une toute petite pointe d'envie.

"Très," approuva-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Paul, d'une voix douce.

"Quoi?"

"Tu étais en pleine crise de panique quand je suis revenu... Pourquoi? La réalité de notre situation te rattrape enfin?" demanda-t-il ironiquement. Et sous ses airs bravaches, Bella vit qu'il redoutait vraiment que la réponse soit positive et pourtant il était toujours là, à attendre.

"Non, je pensais à..." _Victoria_. "Je n'aime pas l'idée que vous affrontiez des vampires."

Paul ricana.

"Non, sérieusement," insista-t-elle. "Les vampires sont très forts. Et ils sont rapides. Et ils sont presque invincibles." Un sourire moqueur étirait les lèvres de Paul et Bella s'énerva. "Je suis sérieuse. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils sont capable de faire."

"Calme-toi, Swan," lui ordonna Paul. "On a été créé pour détruire les vampires. On sait ce qu'on fait."

"Combien en avez-vous affronté jusqu'à maintenant?" demanda sèchement Bella.

"Aucun," admit Paul. "Mais ça ne change rien. C'est dans nos gênes. On saura les arrêter."

_Rien n'arrêtera Victoria,_ voulut-elle dire. Mais elle ne le dit pas. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Victoria, pas maintenant. Pour quelques heures, elle voulait juste profiter d'un peu de répit.

"Comment ont réagi les autres?" demanda rapidement Bella en souhaitant désespérément se changer les idées. Paul haussa un sourcil. "Au sujet de l'imprégnation," élabora-t-elle.

Paul fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant apparemment pas sa décision de changer de sujet. "Ils ne le savent pas encore," répondit-il tout de même. "Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Sam quand il est venu me voir ce matin."

"Hmm," marmonna Bella.

"Ils sont tous plutôt flippés pour le moment," ajouta-t-il ensuite, presque à contre-coeur.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Bella avec inquiétude.

"Ils ne peuvent plus m'entendre depuis hier..."

"T'entendre?" Ce fut au tour de Bella de hausser un sourcil.

"On partage une sorte de conscience collective... On est capable d'entendre les pensées des autres...mais la Meute ne m'entend plus. Moi j'les entends parfaitement bien cependant," lui expliqua Paul. Voilà qui semblait familier...

"Tu savais qu'Edward..." Paul grogna en entendant ce nom. "Oh, chut!" lui ordonna-t-elle avec irritation. "C'est important! Tu savais qu'il était télépathe?"

"La sangsue pouvait lire dans les pensées?" demanda Paul avec dégoût.

"Oui, de tout le monde. Sauf les miennes," lui dit Bella.

"Sauf les tiennes," répéta Paul. "Pourquoi?"

Bella haussa les épaules contre lui. "Sais pas. Il a jamais réussi à m'entendre."

Le cerveau de Paul tournait à cent à l'heure. La sangsue n'avait jamais réussi à lire les pensées de Bella...Il s'était imprégné d'elle et maintenant la Meute ne pouvait plus lire ses pensées à lui..."Je crois que c'est à cause de toi," dit-il lentement. Bella se redressa et le regarda. "Je crois que c'est à cause de toi que les autres ne peuvent plus m'entendre. Le mort-vivant ne pouvait pas lire tes pensées, et mes frères ne m'entendent plus depuis que je me suis imprégné de toi," développa-t-il. "Ce truc qui bloque tes pensées, quoi que ce soit, bloque apparemment les miennes maintenant." Bella avait le visage froncé par l'inquiétude. "C'est cool," lui dit-il avec un large sourire. Il détestait que ses frères connaissent ses pensées les plus intimes. Et maintenant qu'il s'était imprégné de Bella, l'idée qu'ils la voit dans son esprit le rendait fou de jalousie.

"Mais et s'il t'arrive quelque chose un jour et que tu ne peux pas communiquer avec la Meute?" demanda Bella, paniquée. Surtout en sachant que Victoria était dans le coin. "Et s'ils n'entendent pas tes cris pour de l'aide?" Et s'il se retrouvait face à Victoria? "Et si t'étais blessé et incapable de redevenir humain? Et si...et si...et si..." La panique envahit les veines de Bella comme un poison. Paul était encore plus en danger que ce qu'elle n'avait cru! Et c'était de sa faute. Elle commença à hyper-ventiler et Paul la fit tourner dans ses bras. Il lui agrippa le visage et l'embrassa tendrement pour la faire taire. La panique de Bella fondit comme neige au soleil sous les lèvres pleines de Paul. Comment quoi que ce soit de mal pouvait arriver quand Paul l'embrassait comme ça?

"Ne t'en fais pas, je vais en parler à Sam. J'suis sûr qu'on pourra s'arranger pour qu'un autre loup patrouille tout le temps avec moi, le temps qu'on trouve une solution. Ça doit bien pouvoir se contrôler..."

"Sam?"

"Ouais, je veux lui en parler le plus tôt possible..." Paul hésita avant de continuer. "Tu pourrais peut-être venir avec moi?"

"Voir Sam?"

"Ouais, les gars seront probablement tous là-bas..." Il s'interrompit. _Je veux qu'ils sachent qu'on est ensemble._ Ça, il ne le dit pas. Mais elle le comprit. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle le comprit

"Jake va me haïr," soupira-t-elle tristement. Une vague de culpabilité la submergea lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas pensé à lui depuis la veille. Au temps pour son meilleur ami.

"Pas toi, Swan," la rassura Paul, d'une voix bourrue. "Tu seras toujours **irréprochable **à ses yeux. C'est à moi qu'il va en vouloir. Ce sera moi le salopard qui a volé le grand amour du chef de la tribu. Tu n'as rien fait de mal!" affirma-t-il avec véhémence. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle se sente coupable. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Si c'était la faute de quelqu'un, alors c'était la sienne. Ça devait être la sienne. Elle se mordillait la lèvre avec hésitation et il soupira. "Si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave." Il déglutit difficilement, ça lui faisait mal de dire ça. "C'est trop tôt. Je comprends."

"Non." Elle lui agrippa la main. "Non," dit-elle férocement. "Je veux venir avec toi. Quoi qu'il arrive..." Jacob...La Meute...Victoria... "On fera face ensemble."

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Paul. "Ouais, on sera ensemble."

_Ensemble._

**FIN**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donc je réalise que j'ai laissé beaucoup de questions en suspens... Jake, Victoria...J'ai même pas abordé le sujet... Mais j'trouvais que c'était un bon endroit pour finir...<br>A celles qui me diront que Bella a bien prit le fait que Paul était un loup, je répondrais qu'elle est sortie avec un vampire... Ce serait une reine de l'hypocrisie si elle refusait d'approcher Paul._**

**_Est-ce que tout va se passer pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes maintenant? Non, Paul et Bella ont un long chemin à faire... Ne serait-ce que pour leur relation. Je ne les vois pas commencer à sortir ensemble tout de suite. Ils ont peut-être déjà couché ensemble mais ça c'était dû à l'imprégnation et à l'adrénaline._**

**_J'ai quelques idées à développer sur cette histoire et j'écrirais peut-être la suite un jour...Quand mes traductions me le permettront et quand le concours sera fini..._**

_**En parlant du concours, les votes seront ouverts le 1e janvier...Je mettrais le lien ici...**_

**_Pour finir, merci! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, et à celles qui m'en laisseront une pour ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit dans la plupart de mes RaR, vos reviews sur cette histoire comptent beaucoup plus que les autres pour moi, parce que c'est MON histoire. Et je suis ravie de savoir qu'elle vous a plu :D_**

_**A plus, sur une de mes traductions!**_

**_Saw _**


	4. Les votes sont ouverts!

**BONNE ANNÉE TOUT LE MONDE! Paraît que 2012 est la dernière alors faîtes la compter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Je voulais remercier encore une fois tout le monde pour les reviews! Les réponses à cette histoire ont été incroyables et m'ont donné envie de continuer à écrire mes propres histoires...Donc dans les mois à venir, attendez vous à voir mes propres histoires apparaître sur le site en plus de mes traductions :D<strong>

**Mais en attendant...Les votes pour le concours sont ouverts... Si vous avez aimé une des histoires *tousse*la mienne*tousse*, votez! Ça ne vous prendra que quelques secondes! **

**http:/www(.)unpeudelecture(.)com/article-i-would-never-forget-this-night-les-votes-95876764(.)html**

* * *

><p><strong>Saw-v1<strong>


	5. Merci!

Les résultats du concours sont tombé et j'ai fini à la **1ère place. **Et ça, c'est grâce à vous toutes! A toutes celles qui ont lu mon histoire et qui l'ont suffisamment aimé pour voter pour moi, merci! Vous êtes géniales!

Félicitation aussi à Betifi, cchope, et Damoiselle A!


End file.
